


After The Fall

by in_motu_proprio



Series: The Me That You See [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Domme Bobbi Morse, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Gag, Hair Pulling, Human Furniture, Humiliation, LOTS of booze, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Paddling, Poly Relationship, Post Season 2, Post Traumatic Stress, Restraint, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Serving, Sex Dreams, Sex Toys, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, beaitng, blindfold, bobbi has some issues, bottom jemma simmons, character injury, f/f sex, female worship, masochistic lance hunter, mental health, not a model relationship, sadist bobbi morse, sensory play, submissive lance hunter, top bobbi morse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the continuation of where Bobbi and Jemma were after Heartbroken.  Now they're coming out the other end of season 2 and trying to figure out what to do now that Bobbi and Hunter are together again.</p><p>Bobbi is really struggling with mental health issues so things are not anywhere near a model poly relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, very late, and Jemma was still sitting down on the chair next to Bobbi’s bed.  That was how it was. Hunter would sit with her for hours at a crack and Bobbi would whisper, and then when Jemma came in, Bobbi just took her hand and fell asleep.  Jemma didn’t know if she ought to be pleased that Bobbi was comfortable enough to sleep with Jemma, but it was also worrisome that Bobbi didn’t want to talk to her.  Jemma had drifted off into a fitful sleep, dreaming about the artifact that had pulled her in and all the horrible things it could have done to her.  She dreamt of healing Agent Coulson’s arm, of finding a way to fix what Mack had done.  Mack was right to do it and he’d saved Agent Coulson’s life, but sealing up that wound had been particularly difficult for Jemma.  

She woke with a start, looking over to realize Bobbi had her hand held firmly against her chest.  “Hey.”  Jemma was thrilled to hear Bobbi’s voice, to see her eyes so lucid.  The woman had been on so many pain killers that lucidity was hard to come by these days.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.  I’m sorry.”  Jemma started to slip her hand from Bobbi’s, but Bobbi wouldn’t let her.  “Are you hurting?  Do I need to ….”  Bobbi pulled her close and had a soft kiss for Jemma, lips pressing to her cheek.  

“Thank you for saving my life.”  Jemma sat carefully on the edge of the bed, not letting go of Bobbi’s hand.  “And for keeping us quiet in front of Hunter.”  There was the rub, Jemma thought.  Hunter was rather a problem to whatever she and Bobbi had started.  He hadn’t been at the time, Hunter having left and actively hating Bobbi, but now he was back and he’d saved her things were different.  

“I understand,” Jemma nodded, deciding that maybe stepping back gracefully was the way to go.  But Bobbi’s hand struck out and took hers, squeezing it and pulling her close.  Jemma thought about what had been done to Bobbi’s beautiful fingers, how Ward had been so brutal.  It just made her wish once more that she’d have killed him while she had the chance.   _I should have brought two of the bombs._  Jemma just gave Bobbi’s hand a gentle squeeze and pulled back, though.  “You should rest.”  

“Is that as my doctor or as my girlfriend?”  Jemma’s brows knitted together and she looked at Bobbi in total confusion.  “Sit down and let me tell you about Hunter and I.”  Jemma sat on the edge of Bobbi’s bed and listened to her talk about how hers and Hunter’s relationship had worked in the past.  For awhile he’d just turned a blind eye to Bobbi’s indiscretions.  And Bobbi had done her best to keep them one night stands or to sleep other people in open relationships.  “Then there was Sharon.”  Apparently they’d fallen for each other hard and after a lot of conversation with Hunter, they’d successfully maintained a relationship where Bobbi and Hunter were together and Bobbi and Sharon were together.  From Bobbi’s point of view, it had been very successful.  

“There’s a lot of me to go around,” Bobbi joked.  “No one person should be expected to cope with all this crazy.”  Her eyes welled up and Jemma brought a tissue to catch the tears.  Bobbi needed to stay lying back right now for her poor knee, so she couldn’t afford to get too congested or start coughing from the tears.  “Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry.”  Jemma ran her fingers over Bobbi’s cheek and then down to take her hand.  She was gentle, so careful with the wounds that Bobbi was the one to squeeze first.  “So… is that like having an open relationship?”

“… sort of.  Um…”  Bobbi took a little breath and started in.  “So technically, I would be polyamorous.  You and Hunter would be monogamous.  To me, that is.”  Jemma knew what Bobbi was getting at, but she was actually going to need to hear her say it.  “I don’t want what we’ve got developing to end.  I care for you a lot, Jemma.  I just want you to think about it.”  Bobbi brought Jemma’s hand to her lips, kissing the back of it.  

“I can think about it.  But… for now you should rest, Bobbi.”  Jemma patted Bobbi’s hip.  “I have thinking to do and you have recovering.”  Her hand slid into Bobbi’s as they sat, Bobbi falling asleep almost immediately while Jemma would not sleep for the next day.  


	2. Chapter 2

“If it’s got to be someone, I’m glad it’s you.”  Jemma’s head came up when she heard Hunter’s voice, eye a little wide.  

“Pardon me?”

“… oh, I wasn’t… got it.  If it’s got to be someone else fucking my ex-wife, I’m glad it’s you.  Better without the pronoun?”  Jemma jumped up and closed the door to her private office, looking around to see if anyone had heard.  “Embarrassed?”

“No, just not fond of being a part of idle gossip.  Now… what in the world are you talking about?”  Jemma’s heart was pounding because she knew this was going to be bad.  

“I’m talking about you and Bobbi going to a cabin on the water,”  Hunter made a few rude gestures and Jemma flushed deeply.  Perhaps Hunter was not so ok with a polyamorous relationship as Jemma had been led to believe.  “She told me.  And she made me wait until you were alone to talk.”  Bobbi was a real champ, wasn’t she, Jemma thought bitterly.  

“Well, if you know that, then you also know that everything is … suspended until she’s well.  As far as I’m concerned I’m just her friend and doctor right now.  It’s not fair to expect her to make major life decisions when she’s in so much pain.”  Jemma hurt thinking about how much pain Bobbi was in right now, not just physical. Jemma sat next to Bobbi as she slept, she knew that she had nightmares. 

“This is the only time Bobbi is able to make major life decisions with any measure of success.  She … pretty much fails at being an adult 95% of the time, but sometimes, like when she has to face her own mortality, can figure it out.  Apparently she’s realized she’s in love with you and wants you to stick around.”  Hunter picked up a model of the human eye and Jemma smacked it out of his hands.  “I’m letting you know that if you’re what she wants, it’s fine with me.  I want her to myself, but I’m not going to step on something that seems to make her happier and more stable.  God knows Bobbi needs stable.”  

“She’s in love with me?”  Jemma was shocked and sat down on the edge of her desk, brows knitted together. 

“She is.  And loving Bobbi is very different than being loved _by_ Bobbi.  Have you read _Of Mice and Men?_?”  Jemma nodded.  “Well imagine Bobbi as Lenny and yourself as the rabbit.”  That couldn’t be right.  Hunter was biased.  He’d always had issues with Bobbi and made them quite clear.  He mimed snapping his own neck and Jemma shuddered.  “Right.  So here’s the thing.  You figure out what you want.  She doesn’t do this idly.  Bobbi’s tough for 99.9% of people out there, but when she picks someone to be soft in front of… well it’s a blessing and a curse.  But be damn sure you want it and can deal with it.”  

It was no secret that Bobbi was what most people would call a high maintenance lover.  She needed a lot of attention, but Jemma didn’t mind that.  Maybe what Hunter was saying was that it got tiring.  “Was it easier when Sharon was involved?”  The look of surprise on Hunter’s face said that he didn’t expect Jemma to know anything about Sharon.

“She told you about… of course she did.  She’s in her open book phase.  Ask her where my last bottle of scotch went next time you see her, huh?”  Hunter picked up a box of Jaffa Cakes on Jemma’s desk.  “And she’s bribing you with sweets.  Typical Bobbi. Mine are Aero bars and Cadbury.”  

Jemma’s hand slipped into her desk and pulled out the familiar purple package, tossing Hunter a Cadbury bar.  “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Was it easier with Sharon involved?  Kind of.  Sometimes.  She hated me, so not when it was the three of us.  Tell me, do you find me to be a repulsive toad with the personality of a cheese grater?”  Jemma snorted and covered her mouth and nose with a quickly clasped hand.  “Right.  Or… what was the other one?  Oh, yes.”  Hunter leaned in a little.  “Would you rather gouge out your own ovaries with a rusty grapefruit spoon rather than have me touch you?”  

“Wow.  I think I like Sharon.”  Hunter rolled his eyes.  “I like you.  Generally.”  Jemma shrugged.  “Honestly,” she said with a grimace.  “With everything going on…”

“You haven’t given me any thought.”

“Much thought.”

“Better than I expected,” Hunter shrugged.  They sat there quietly for a moment, looking at each other before Hunter nodded to the door.  “Just wanted to come in and have a chat.  Bob’s in her new room and Fitz was able to mount the traction machine how you wanted.”  Hunter gave Jemma a nod.  “Thanks for taking care of her.  And thanks for the chocolate.”

“Cadbury,” Jemma corrected.  

Hunter nodded.  “Quite right.”  He threw off a mocking little salute and headed for the door.  “Hey… I don’t have to give you the shovel talk, do I?”  

“… wait, this _wasn’t_ the shovel talk?”  Jemma raised her brow and wagged it a little before refocusing on her work.  Hunter left a few moments later, leaving Jemma to think about a lot before she went to visit Bobbi in her new room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Give it time.”  Jemma sat next to Bobbi who was trying hard not to cry.  She was in a tremendous amount of pain, and unlike when she was being tortured, she had no reason to hold the tears back other than pride.  “Your body is figuring out the new joint.  It’s been less than a day.”  Jemma’s fingers stroked over the top of the brace holding Bobbi’s knee in place, trying to get Bobbi to relax.  It helped.  Jemma touching her like that had helped Bobbi get through a lot of the pain she’d had so far.  “I wish you’d let me give you something for the pain.”  Bobbi shook her head, taking a few breaths through her nose before she stood again.  Hunter had called her stupid and stubborn an hour ago when she’d first insisted on standing up.  Jemma had stayed, though she really didn’t have a choice.  

“I’ll be fine.”  Not only did Bobbi now believe in experiencing her pain, she’d also struggled with pills in the past.  She could handle a few beers and even a joint or a tab of Molly now and again, but she did not trust herself around narcotics. Those made it way too easy for Bobbi to slip.  “Just give me that numbing shot.”  

Now it was Jemma’s turn to shake her head.  “No more of those.  You need to know when your body is telling you enough like it clearly is right now.  So Barbara Morse, get in bed.”  

Bobbi gave Jemma a squinty look for using her full name before she followed Jemma’s directions.  “You’re a real bitch when I’m hurt.”  

“Yes I am,” Jemma said proudly.  “Now let me look at your incisions.”  They were in Bobbi’s new room where she’d been recovering for the past few days.  Even after Jemma had rebuilt Bobbi’s knee, she’d wanted to come here instead of staying in recovery.  It was becoming a sanctuary for Bobbi.  

Jemma looked at the tiny incisions she’d worked through, checking for swelling or redness.  They looked excellent, though.  “You heal quickly,” Jemma nodded to Bobbi’s now unbandaged hands.  She’d lost the nails on several fingers, but they’d used a little cover to shield the delicate tissue below that happened to look a lot like fingernails painted a blushing pink.  

Bobbi looked away, something she did when Jemma started to talk about it.  She could handle it in the abstract, talking about her wounds, but thinking about the actual torture, Bobbi couldn’t handle just yet.  “How does your shoulder feel?”  Jemma shifted the strap of Bobbi’s tank top down so she could uncover the gunshot wound.  Jemma had managed to really heal it well, but there would be a scar.  There was always a scar.   Jemma’s fingers lingered and when Bobbi looked back, she saw tears in Jemma’s eyes.  

“What is it, sweetheart?”  Bobbi reached up to cup Jemma’s face.  She’d dialed it way back when Jemma told Bobbi she needed time to figure out the romantic side of things now that Hunter was involved.  When Jemma was crying, though, Bobbi couldn’t help herself.  She pulled Jemma to lay next to her, the tears really starting to flow once Bobbi pulled her close.  “It’s ok.  Sweetheart, it’s ok.”  Bobbi’s fingers carded through Jemma’s hair.  “I’m ok thanks to you.  Remember that.”  

Jemma held onto Bobbi tight, a little too tight, but Bobbi wouldn’t dare complain.  “I almost wasn’t able to.  The damage….”  Bobbi hadn’t listened very much when Jemma first described her injuries or even when she was telling Bobbi about it now.  She just preferred to focus on healing.  “I almost lost you.”  Jemma reached up to touch Bobbi’s face.  “I look at that and I can’t… I just….”  Jemma was sputtering and fighting to get her words out through tears.  Bobbi let her, though, fighting every instinct she had to try to speak for Jemma instead of letting her speak for herself.  “I love you.”  

Bobbi’s heart turned over in her chest, a thump so hard that Jemma must have heard it.  “I love you.”  Bobbi’s fingers stroked the nape of Jemma’s neck, getting that soft sigh she loved so much.  “Jemma, I need you in my life, so whatever way that has to happen….”  But Bobbi was cut off with a kiss.  It was hard, and Jemma moved to straddle her, leaning in so Bobbi didn’t have to bend.  It was unexpected but not unwelcome.  

“I don’t know how I’m going to be able to share you, but… I want to try because it’s going to make you happy.”  Bobbi thought that was the sweetest, most heartbreaking thing she’d ever heard.  “I will need help to get through it.  I’m sure I’ll be horrible and jealous.”  

“That’s ok.”  Bobbi smiled and stole another kiss, wincing when she moved up a little too far.  “Whatever you’re feeling, we’ll deal with it.  And if all else fails, punch Hunter.”  She smiled.  “He likes it.  Strong, mean women get him off.”  She wrapped one arm around Jemma’s waist and held her close.  Jemma turned her head to listen to Bobbi’s heartbeat and Bobbi’s hand settled in at the nape of Jemma’s neck, rubbing softly.  They fell asleep like that, Jemma’s body covering Bobbi’s, the two of them spooning the only way Bobbi really could at the moment.  Man she needed to heal quicker because she already missed the feel of Jemma against her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma didn’t expect Hunter’s lips to be as tender as they were, or his cock to be as long.  But by the time she was trapped on her knees between Bobbi’s strap on in her quim and Hunter’s cock up her ass, Jemma was beyond caring about any of it.  She rocked and moaned, feeling them both spreading her and fucking her deep.  She could feel the way they rubbed against each other through that thin wall of tissue.  Bobbi’s fingers came to Jemma’s clit, stroking down either side until Jemma was cumming hard, crying out for each of them as her body spasmed.  They kept fucking her, harder now, and their cocks had gotten bigger.  Wider, really, and Jemma was begging them to give her more.  She threw her head back on Hunter’s shoulder as he pulled her up to her knees, hands covering Jemma’s breasts.  He pinched and pulled on her nipples while Bobbi got Jemma off again and again with her thumb and finger essentially wanking Jemma’s clit.  

“Jemma… Jemma.”  It wasn’t the passionate way her name had been being said, and Jemma started, sitting straight up.  “Hey… relax.”  Bobbi reached out to run her fingers over Jemma’s chest.  “Wow… I didn’t mean to startle you, but you were thrashing.”  Bobbi stroked her fingers over Jemma’s cheek.  She was on the mend.  The physical therapy she’d been undergoing for her knee and shoulder were helping a lot, though she was still having pain and not letting Jemma help.  “Were you dreaming?”  

“I… I think so.  I can’t remember.”   _LIES_.  Ever since she’d agreed to try this polyamorous thing out with Bobbi and Hunter, she’d been having the weirdest sex dreams about them both.  It could be her mind learning to accept or her body desperate for release.  She’d decided to abstain as long as Bobbi had to and it was killing her at this point.  

“Hey, whatever it was, it’s ok.”  Bobbi raised her brow as she nodded at Jemma’s hard nipples poking against the fabric of her nightgown.  “Maybe more than ok?  Jemma Simmons, were you having a sex dream?”  Bobbi spoke as though she were scandalized and yet her hand was traveling up the inside of Jemma’s thigh.  “You were.  God, I can feel how hot you are from here.”  Bobbi kissed Jemma’s neck.  “Can I help?”  

“Your shoulder.”  Jemma was both horrified and incredibly aroused.  She couldn’t help it.  That dream had her humping the damn bed, so what did she expect?

“My shoulder is healed enough.  My body is doing so well because of you.”  Bobbi took Jemma’s hand and ran it down her right breast.  “See?”  Jemma laughed, and that made Bobbi smile.  Sweet lips caressed Jemma’s as Bobbi’s fingers slipped under the hem of her nightgown.  “Have I told you how hot this little school teacher-librarian thing you’ve got going on?  Makes me want to mess you up, get you all dirty.”  Jemma listened and panted as Bobbi whispered in her ear about all the filthy things she was going to do once Bobbi was well enough to really get athletic about it.  

Jemma shifted so Bobbi was holding her, both of them sitting up a little.  “School teacher-librarian?”  

“Fuck yes.  All those Peter Pan collars and tights…”  Bobbi’s fingers made their way into Jemma’s panties, not pausing at all as she slid her fingers in and started stroke her clit.  “You’re like a nerd from an 80’s movie.  You’re the kind of girl who could pull off her glasses and shake out her hair and turn from librarian to sex kitten.”  Jemma laughed, then moaned deeply.  Bobbi wound her up until she was shaking in Bobbi’s arms.  Her nightgown was pulled up over her hips as she humped Bobbi’s hand.  “That’s it, sweetheart.”  Bobbi encouraged Jemma right down to the end, refusing to let Jemma stop after one, pushing her through a second orgasm, kissing her temple as she nearly collapsed.  

“Bobbi… “  Jemma looked over at her girlfriend, realizing that that really was what Bobbi was to her, and smiled.  

Bobbi’s strong arms wrapped around Jemma, “I got you, sweetheart.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m not a fucking china doll,” Bobbi snapped as Hunter paused for the billionth time.  

“Bobbi, you have to ….”

“I don’t have to do a damn thing.  Now stop treating me like I’m going to break and throw a fucking punch.”  Bobbi and Hunter were working in the gym, Bobbi’s first time back since the shit with Ward.  That’s what she called it.  Bobbi never acknowledged it, never called it more than that and Hunter was starting to get truly worried about the way she was chasing her recovery like a mark.  She’d always chased recovery, but there was a bent on it this time that was brutal.  She clipped him in the side of the head and spun Hunter on his heel.  “Now fucking punch.”  

“Ow.  That was my ear.”  Hunter held his hand to his ear and whined, making Bobbi roll her eyes and giving him an in to land a blow to her side.  She jumped back and got away from most of the power, but he did hit her decently hard.

“That’s what I’m talking about.”  Bobbi’s hand went to her side, a smile hitting her lips for the first time all day.  Today was an angry day, one of the kind of days he was given.  They continued to fight as Hunter channeled some of his resentment for Jemma being the one to get the happy, sweet days while Hunter was stuck with the homicidal side.  That really wasn’t fair.  He landed a few more blows before he had to call it off for her sake.  She was sweating and pale by the time he got her to sit down on the bench, and within a minute, her eyes had rolled up in her head.  

“Bob… fuck.”  Hunter helped her to the ground as he dialed Jemma.  “Your idiot girlfriend just passed out.  We’re in the gym.”  He hung up and refocused on Bobbi, patting her cheek softly and calling her name until Jemma came racing in with her medical bag. His heart pounded as she shoved Hunter back and went to check on Bobbi.  All Hunter could do was back up a few steps and let Jemma work.  

“Why in the hell is she in here?  I told her she wasn’t ready.”  Bobbi was groaning and already coming around.  “Her body isn’t ready for this kind of workout.  She’s still healing.”  Jemma was barking at Hunter, boiling over with anger at his letting Bobbi push herself this hard.  

“Clearly you don’t know her as well as you think.  The best way to get Bobbi to do something is to tell her not to.”  That got a smile from a rapidly waking Bobbi.  “Hey, Bob.”  Jemma’s attention went to Bobbi, something Hunter was damn glad about.  He wouldn’t have thought Jemma Simmons could be as tough as she was.  Within a couple of minutes, Bobbi was sitting up against the bench sipping a juice Jemma had sent Hunter to fetch.  That was what he felt like when it was the two of them.  Hunter tried not to let that show on his face, but Bobbi knew him too well.  

“Hunter?”  He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.  “Don’t be a baby.  Spit it out if you’ve got something to say or swallow it down into that British Pit of Shame in your gut.”  That wasn’t fair, he thought.  

“Fine, you want to ….”  He walked and had the decency to close the doors before speaking.  “I’m tired of being second fiddle to your new infatuation.”  

Jemma’s head turned, eyes burning him as he spoke.  She was actually a bit scary, wasn’t she?  “You selfish bastard.  You’ve just worked her until she passed out and now you want to make this about you?”  Bobbi was getting upset and Hunter watched her anxiety build.  “You’re going to shut your mouth now or I will have you removed.  Bobbi is my patient and you’re driving her blood pressure through the roof.  Sit down.”  Hunter didn’t.  “I said sit down.”  This time she growled it and Hunter moved to the seat, leaning against the wall a few moments before sliding into the chair  because he wanted to, not because all 110 pounds. of Jemma Simmons was intimidating.  

The women started to speak more quietly, making Hunter feel even more left out and second-rate.  He was tempted just to go until Bobbi called him over.  “Do you still have that safe house on St. Lucia?”  It wasn’t what Hunter was expecting, but he nodded.  “Good, we’re going there tomorrow.  Go away and pack.  Leaving at 0800.  Don’t talk to me until then.”  Bobbi reached out and pulled him close, kissing Hunter slow and soft.  “Don’t be stupid, ok.”  She patted his cheek and sent him on his way like a good boy.  And Hunter went!  What the hell was wrong with him?  

He stomped around and growled at anyone who looked at him for any length of time.  But like the idiot he was, Hunter went to his room and packed a bag.  And at 0800 he was waiting for Bobbi and Jemma in the hanger.  And he hated himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobbi laid out in the sun, stretched long on a chaise lounge with every eye on the beach glued to her.  She turned over, ignoring the twinge in her back as she looked at Jemma.  Unlike Bobbi, Jemma was wearing a swimsuit and a lot of sunscreen.  Hunter had decided to come with but only because it was a nude beach and he could ogle anyone he wanted from behind his mirrored sunglasses, the perv.  Though Bobbi didn’t know what that made her as she arched her ass into the air to reach beneath her and adjust her towel.  She looked over to catch an old man with a very visible erection staring at her.  Bobbi licked her lips and raised her brow before lowering herself back down very slowly.  The man turned away, heading off with his hand covering himself just enough.  

“Stop teasing people,” Jemma chided from where she sat under her umbrella.  She’d brought an actual, physical book to the beach, which was just adorable.  It was some pulp thing you could pick up in the airport of any major city, something lowbrow and unlike what Bobbi would have expected.  Jemma called it brain candy and had a stash of the ones she’d actually liked over the years, the rest were in various break rooms in various SHIELD facilities thanks to a book exchange Jemma started.  Bobbi reached over and ran her hand over Jemma’s shin then to the top of her foot.  “Stop teasing me.”

“Then who am I going to tease?  Hunter’s got his eyes on the twins down there,” Bobbi complained as she nodded to a woman with enormous breasts bouncing in the water.  “And you don’t want me teasing strangers.”  

“Can’t you just enjoy the day?”  Jemma sighed, annoyed at her and Bobbi rested her head down on the chaise because Jemma wasn’t wrong.  

“Fine.  You’re no fun.”  Bobbi turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Jemma playfully.  

“Put that back in your mouth and maybe I’ll use mine later.”  Jemma was flushing deeply, eyes darting around to see if anyone heard her.  

“Dirty girl,” Bobbi encouraged.  “Come put oil on my back and tell me more.”  Bobbi didn’t expect Jemma to take her up on it, but Jemma closed her book and chanced the sun for a few minutes to perch on the edge of Bobbi’s chaise.  Bobbi scooted over as Jemma oiled up her hands, warming it up.  

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  Jemma’s hands rested on Bobbi’s back.  “I’m a doctor and I’m slathering you with oil like I’m going to bake you.”  That didn’t stop Jemma, Bobbi noticed, from the way her hands stroked down Bobbi’s sides.  

“You tell me something dirty right now and I’ll wear sunscreen for the rest of the trip.”  Bobbi held out her pinkie to promise, a childish gesture that actually meant something to her considering how much and how easily she lied, she’d needed a touchstone in her life that meant she’d be honest.  A stupid pinkie promise was where she had landed after much trial and error.  Jemma’s pinkie linked with Bobbi’s and the deal was sealed.  “Start talking, lady.”  Bobbi’s arm dropped down off the chaise and she brought her hand to gently massage Jemma’s calf.  

Jemma shivered under Bobbi’s touch, but she covered it with a little shift on the chaise.  “Well I’ve been thinking a lot about the drawer next to your bed.”  Bobbi’s brows rose.  That drawer was where Bobbi kept her toys, something Jemma had been pretty unsure of.  Hell, she’d barely let Bobbi try a vibrator for her clit and that had been after hours of sex.  

“You have?”  Bobbi’s hand slipped up a little to the back of Jemma’s knee then down over her calf.  “Anything in particular?”  

Bobbi savored the feeling of Jemma’s thumbs running up either side of her spine.  “I’ve been dreaming about the one you wear.”  

 _The strap-on,_ Bobbi thought.  She squeezed Jemma’s calf, digging into her muscles a little.  “I like that one.”  

“I like the thought of you… “  Jemma looked around before her hands moved to Bobbi’s thighs.  Very, very high on Bobbi’s thighs. _Nice._  Bobbi let them fall open a little as Jemma oiled them up slow and firm.  “You’re much stronger than I am.”   _Now we’re talking._  “It’s been a long time for me.  You’d have to take your time at first.  Maybe your mouth.”  Jemma’s fingers pushed high, rubbing right between Bobbi’s folds, hidden from view of others, but very much rubbing in intimate places.  “Or your strong fingers.”  Jemma’s index and middle finger started to rub, knuckles squeezing either side of Bobbi’s clit and folds.  

And as Bobbi started to moan and make soft little noises, Jemma pulled her hand back, running it over the backs of Bobbi’s knees and down to her calves.  “You do like my fingers.”  Jemma leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bobbi’s shoulder.  She pressed her breasts to Bobbi’s back as she did, purposefully dragging them down the length of Bobbi’s back as she sat up.  “I didn’t know you had it in you, Jemma.”  

“I’ve recently become far more bold.”  Her hand moved up again, the oil slicking the way as Jemma walked her fingers into the muscles on the high upper thigh, getting Bobbi’s hips shifting.  “I blame it on my girlfriend.”  It still thrilled Bobbi to hear Jemma call her that.  

“I hear she’s a total slut.”  Bobbi was joking, but got a good slap on the ass for her joke.  “Ow, what?”  Bobbi came up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder at Jemma.  

“Just because a woman enjoys sex with two partners doesn’t make her a slut.  I hate that word.”  Jemma wrinkled her nose.  “It’s outdated … like hysteria.  Both are misogynistic terms used to put women down by men.”  

“Someone’s been reading their lesbian history.”  

“Women’s history, but… that too.”  Jemma’s hands went back to rubbing.  “There’s actually a very long history with that… thing I want you to wear.”  It was cute that Jemma was embarrassed to say strap-on, but Bobbi was going to have her howling for her cock by the end of the night so that was ok.  “I hadn’t realized.”

“To quote the great Kevin Smith from Chasing Amy:  Everyone needs a little deep digging.”  Jemma turned bright red and capped the oil.  Bobbi’s hand moved up to the inside of Jemma’s thigh then back down to her calf.  “I can’t wait to fuck you, Jemma.”  The woman turned redder and looked away.  Bobbi sat up and wrapped her arms around Jemma, pressing her front to Jemma’s so they could embrace and Bobbi could give her a soft kiss.  “I want to watch you ride me.”  

The sound of Hunter clearing his throat cut through Bobbi and Jemma’s moment.  “Unless you want to buy that boy a bar mitzvah gift, you need to stop otherwise he’s going to become a man in his pants any second.”  

Bobbi turned around to see a teenage boy staring at her and Jemma.  “Gross, kid.  Go find someone your own age.”  The kid split but Bobbi got Hunter’s point.  “Too much?’

“With you it’s always too much, Bob.”  Hunter had that far off look in his eyes that said he’d be going for the bottle tonight.  

“We should go out tonight, get fucked up and dance.  What do you say, sweetheart?”  Bobbi’s hand stroked Jemma’s thigh, and clearly she understood what Bobbi was doing.  Jemma might not adore Hunter, but she didn’t hate him either.  Jemma had actually been trying to be polite with him, nice even.  She’d made him tea several times, which Bobbi understood as the British way of waving a white flag.  

“Only if it’s all three of us.”  Good girl, Jemma!  Bobbi’s hand squeezed in appreciation.

“See, Hunter.  If you say no you’ll ruin the night for all of us.”  Bobbi reached up and took Hunter’s hand, lacing their fingers together.  “Come dancing with us.  Or at least come to get fucked up while we dance.”  Bobbi’s fingers crept up the inside of Hunter’s wrist.  “You know you want to.  I’ll wear the red dress.”  Hunter’s eyes popped open wide and in the end that was what got him to agree.  Bobbi knew the dress would come in handy.  


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter had been ready for half an hour and the women were still in the back clucking like hens.  He didn’t know why he’d agreed to go out with them.  It had been all about them lately and he was bloody well sick of him.  Why _had_ he agreed?  His question was answered when he watched Bobbi walk down the hall in that tight, short red dress that he’d long ago decided was his favorite.  It was backless and had cut outs and a nice swoop of fabric that barely covered her breasts.  The best part was that Bobbi couldn’t wear a bra with it, so Hunter could touch her whenever he wanted.  “Still look good?”  Bobbi gave a slow turn, Hunter’s eyes devouring her.  He could just nod.  “Jemma, come on.”  

Hunter didn’t know what the word was for what he felt when Jemma came out of her bedroom.  What was the word for a mix of lust and confusion?  Her dress was longer than Bobbi’s, but made out of lace that sat on her bare skin, the only darker parts were over her nipples and a few tastefully placed swirls of lace to cover up everything that needed to be covered.  He recognized the dress as Bobbi’s.  It was longer on Jemma, but no less stunning.  “Wow.”  Bobbi made Jemma spin, her hand running over Jemma’s waist.  “You both look incredible.”   

Jemma was blushing deeply, looking away and trying not to say anything.  Maybe he was growing to like her or maybe it was the pre-gaming they’d done after dinner that had Hunter taking Jemma’s face in his hands.  “I meant that.  You look amazing, Jemma.  And I think we can both agree that Bobbi is…” 

“Delectable.”  Jemma finished, eyes moving to Bobbi.  He let her face go, watching as the women leaned in to kiss.  They were slow, nothing too hard or messy with fresh make-up he assumed.  Bobbi turned to Lance when she had kissed Jemma soft and slow for a minute or two.  Her lips were warm and wet, and when Bobbi moved close, she pressed in against him.  Her body hugged his as her hand ran over the back of his thighs.  He didn’t know if they’d gotten the same amount of time, but by the time she was done, Hunter was fighting hard not to touch himself. 

“We need to go before I jump both of you,” Bobbi told them, pulling away and walking toward the car, leaving them to watch her go.   

“Evil that one,” Jemma joked. 

“Evil,” Hunter agreed in total seriousness.  They both hurried after, Hunter offering Jemma his arm on the stairs because she was wearing heels.  He even went as far as to open the door.  He wasn’t trying to get in Jemma’s pants, though he wouldn’t say no if she asked, he was actually trying to be a good guy.  He imagined that Jemma had little to no use for him outside of work, and Bobbi had yelled at him a dozen times to be nicer to Jemma. 

The driver took them to the bustling downtown area and let them out to find their way between clubs.  Considering how buzzed Bobbi was already, it was going to be a hard drinking experience so it was good none of them were driving.  “So sweet,” a man told Jemma as he passed her, his hand grazing her hip.  Hunter and Bobbi both tensed, ready to say something when Jemma hit the guy in the balls with her elbow as they passed.  Then she smiled.  Hunter thought that might just be Jemma Simmons in a nutshell, a punch in the balls with a smile.  Bobbi slipped them into a crowded club, using her size and baring to get them a spot at the bar.  Two shots later, they were all on the dance floor with a drink in their hands.   

It turned out that Jemma could actually dance a little, which put her way ahead of Hunter.  They both knew the real show here was Bobbi anyway.  Pretty much all either of them had to do was follow her lead and they’d be ok.  For example, right now she had her thigh between Jemma’s, kissing the woman’s throat as they ground against each other to a hard beat.  Lights flashed and the music thumped over Hunter’s skin as he watched Bobbi’s hand squeeze Jemma’s breast through the lace.  Hunter figured Jemma had to be bombed if she was letting Bobbi do that in public.  Though Jemma was the one who’d been fingering Bobbi on the beach and she’d been totally sober then.   

Bobbi had a magnetism about her, a sort of raw sexuality that made anyone and everyone take notice.  The confidence she had about her body and sexuality was enviable.  “Ready to move on, ladies?  It’s getting a bit crowded.”  Jemma shrugged, threw back her drink, and headed for the door.  “Your girlfriend’s into this.” 

“Jemma is really trying.”  Hunter held his hands up in a _peace_ gesture.  “Sorry.  I thought you were ….” 

“I wasn’t criticizing her.  I’m just surprised.  From that dress to the drinking….  It’s not at all how I expected her to be.”   

Bobbi leaned close in behind him, rubbing her breasts against his back as they followed Jemma out the door.  “She’s amazing, Hunter.  You’re going to see that.”  Her hand had slid down the front of his shirt, squeezing his pierced nipple hard.  “Now come on.  I want to dance.”  Bobbi slid between them on the crowded street, always leaning back into him to rub her ass against his groin or kiss his neck when they had to pause.  Hunter, for his part, had his hand slipped in the side of Bobbi’s dress so he could play with her nipple.  The streets were crowded and hot, there were bodies everywhere and almost all of them were drunk and horny.  It was Hunter’s kind of place.   

Jemma led them into a bar that had a pulsing beat, heading straight to the bar and ordering them tequila.  “I don’t…” 

“You can’t refuse.  Her choice, we drink.”  Bobbi knew how tequila affected him, but she pushed and Hunter couldn’t ever say no to her for long.  After that the night was a blur of grinding and drinking, of a short red dress riding up long, lean legs, and of a set of sweet lips pressed to his cheek.   


	8. Chapter 8

She and Bobbi had brought Hunter back and poured him into bed before going to the patio that looked out on the water.  “I’ve never seen anyone get that drunk,” Jemma said of Hunter.  

“Tequila does that to him,” Bobbi shrugged.  “But it also makes him far nicer.”  Her hands ran down Jemma’s sides, making her shiver.  The night was drawing to an end, and dawn would be coming over the water soon enough.  Jemma was more than buzzed, but not really drunk anymore.  Maybe it was endorphins.  They’d danced and drank, and Jemma had enjoyed the hell out of it. She’d touched Bobbi when she wanted, drank when she wanted, and danced with who she wanted.  It had been a long time since she’d just allowed herself to be.  

Bobbi moved to a small radio that they’d used at the beach earlier today.  Jemma watched her hips shift in a slow circle as she tuned it, landing on what sounded like an oldies station.  A slow song was playing and Bobbi held her hand out.  “I haven’t had a dance with you all to myself yet.”  And they hadn’t slow danced.  Jemma’s heart pounded in her chest as she approached Bobbi.  She didn’t know why she was nervous, but as Bobbi folded her into her arms, Jemma’s whole body had a slight tremor.  “Hey…”  Bobbi stroked Jemma’s face.  Bobbi leaned in to kiss her gently, still slowly moving them to the beat.  

“You are so beautiful.”  Bobbi said things like that a lot.  She had a way of making Jemma feel like she was the only woman in the world when she looked at her that way.  “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you in this dress.”  Strong hands moved to Jemma’s waist, holding her close as Bobbi kissed her again.  It was the kind of kiss that made Jemma’s knees go weak, but Bobbi could do that with just a touch sometimes, once even with just a look.  

“And you,” Jemma’s fingers ran over the draping that covered Bobbi’s breasts, shifting it aside to stroke down the inside of her left breast to the bare skin between and down to the bottom of the drape.  “No one could take their eyes off of you in this either.”  

Bobbi smiled that sweet grin that meant she knew she had something.  “Yes, but you’re the one I wanted.”  

“What about Hunter,” Jemma asked softly.  She’d enjoyed him more and more as he got drunk, but she still worried. 

“I took care of him when you were waiting for your jerk chicken.”  They’d hit up a street stand halfway through the night to eat a little something.  Jemma hadn’t noticed at all.  “I was doing some jerking myself.”  Bobbi wagged her brow and Jemma wrinkled her nose.  “Then I promised him that I’d wake him up with a blow job.”  

“Do you talk to him about our sex life?”  Bobbi kept turning them, her hand moving down to Jemma’s bottom, pulling her skirt up higher on her thighs.  

“Not really.  I mean, I don’t keep it a secret, but I’m not giving him details either.”  Bobbi’s fingers crept down under the hem of her skirt and slipped between Jemma’s thighs.  “Believe me that he wants to know.  And I don’t blame him.  You’re gorgeous.  How could anyone resist wanting to know what you look like when I make you cum?”  Jemma’s eyes slipped shut as Bobbi’s lips worked on her throat.  

“Bobbi,” Jemma moaned as she stretched her neck out for the other woman’s lips.  

“That’s my girl.”  Bobbi reached for the zipper of Jemma’s dress, taking it down in one slow pull as her mouth worked against Jemma’s as her thigh slipped between the redhead’s.  “You’ve had me wet all night,” Bobbi growled in her ear.  “I’ve been thinking about sucking on that sweet clit of yours for hours.”  Bobbi tensed her thigh and let Jemma ride down on it a moment as Bobbi shoved Jemma’s dress from her shoulders.  Jemma happily let Bobbi strip her down, leaving her totally bare standing there in just her heels.  “God you’re so fucking hot.”  Bobbi picked Jemma up as she kissed her, turning and walking a few steps to toss Jemma down on a cushioned love seat.  “Toss me the cushion.”  

It turned out to be for one reason.  Bobbi slipped her dress off and dropped to her knees on the pillow, leaning in to kiss Jemma’s breasts.  “Your knee…”

“…is fine.  It’ll just be a reason for me to have you massage my legs later.”  Bobbi knew Jemma loved that, loved those long, strong legs under her hands.  Bobbi rested her lips high on Jemma’s thigh as she pressed in close, inhaling deeply.  “God I love that.”  Before Jemma could ask, Bobbi went on.  “The heat from a woman who’s turned on mixed with sweat and perfume… fuck, it’s perfect.”  Bobbi’s lips moved higher, boldly wrapping around Jemma’s clit and giving her a slow suck.  Bobbi took her time with this, relished it.  She’d once told Jemma how powerful she found it to make a woman climax like using her mouth.   _It’s like her energy just pours into me_ , Jemma had remembered that so clearly because that thought helped her try her mouth on Bobbi for the first time.  

“Bobbi,” Jemma moaned as the woman started to move her mouth.  The kind of suction Bobbi gave her made Jemma’s hips arch hard off the cushion.  “Oh, Bobbi….”  Her fingers ran through Bobbi’s blond hair, pushing it out of her face.  Clear blue eyes gazed up Jemma’s body, holding her eyes as she started to hum.  Jemma moaned for her again, fingers tightening as her body rose to the pleasure Bobbi was giving her.  crying out Bobbi’s name like a blessing and a curse, Jemma was unaware she’d woken a drunken Hunter.  


	9. Chapter 9

Bobbi bobbed on Jemma’s clit slow and deep, exposing every bit of Jemma that she could.  Bobbi loved the way Jemma's clit felt against her tongue.  The size of it only enhanced Bobbi’s desire to make Jemma cum for her.  She moaned as Jemma’s fingers pulled her hair, making a dirty slurping sound as she pulled back off the tip of Jemma’s clit.  “I could suck you off for hours.  Maybe we should try that,” Bobbi laughed as she rubbed her lips over the inside of Jemma’s thigh.  

“I thought we did that.  Wasn’t it called Thursday?”  Bobbi gripped at Jemma’s thighs harder, pushing them farther apart as she laughed against Jemma’s folds.   “Bobbi,” Jemma said her name so sweet when Bobbi’s face was buried between her legs and Bobbi loved it.  Once she got Jemma moaning, the girl got loud and she sounded like she was in the most agonizing pleasure of her life.  Bobbi had rubbed a few out like this because she couldn’t wait another minute and wouldn’t stop sucking Jemma off for anything.  Jemma let out the sweetest little moans as she pushed into Bobbi’s face.  Making Jemma Simmons moan had become a recent fascination, and Bobbi worked hard to learn every way Jemma moaned.  

Two of Bobbi’s fingers pressed into Jemma in a slow push, getting the woman to work her hips down against them.  “That’s it, sweetheart.  Relax for me.”  Bobbi kissed Jemma’s stomach and down to her hips, resting there as her fingers slowly pulled down, opening Jemma.  She was stretching all those tight tendons and making Jemma feel nice and full.  “Come here.”  Bobbi moved up Jemma’s body to kiss her, fingers still inside, slowly fucking the redhead as Bobbi kissed her.  Jemma didn’t cum exactly, but she did this thing where her body froze up a moment, almost like a roller coaster as it was climbing a very steep hill.  It was the chug of the chain as she was hoisted higher and higher.  All Bobbi had to do was keep her going on that slow, low burn for a long time and Jemma would blow the top of her head off when she finally did cum.  

The tiny noises Jemma made as Bobbi kissed down her body made her slick enough to wet her thighs.  “Bobbi.”  Jemma moaned her name in this throaty tone she only had in bed and Bobbi couldn’t take it.  Her hand went between her own thighs and rubbed hard.  She needed contact, anything.  As she shifted, a shadow caught her eye.  It only took Bobbi a few seconds to realize that it was Hunter watching them from the doorway, his hand wrapped around his cock.  This could be good or this could be really bad.  Jemma noticed something was wrong when Bobbi shifted and looked over to notice Hunter.  She jumped, her hand reaching up to cover her breasts.  

“Go back in, Hunter.  I’ll come see you before we go to bed.”  Bobbi’s face was still wet with Jemma as she spoke, Hunter turning his head to look away.  He was fighting with himself, or he was trying hard to think of something to say.  It was Jemma who spoke, though.  

“He can stay.”  

Bobbi and Hunter both turned and asked, “what?”  

“I mean… it’s kind of inevitable, right?  I’m not saying I want to sleep with you,” Jemma told Hunter.  “But I know you like to watch and Bobbi likes to perform.”  God Bobbi _knew_ she picked the right girl now.  “And it’s not every time.  Tonight was good.  I don’t want to end it with anyone upset.”  

“You’re amazing,” Bobbi told Jemma.  “You’re so damn amazing.”  She leaned in and kissed Jemma.  “And it’s so right that I get to worship you.”  Her fingertips ran down Jemma’s chest, picking up her hand to reveal her breasts.  “Aren’t these the most perfect breasts you’ve ever seen?”  Bobbi leaned in to kiss underneath Jemma’s breast, sucking on the skin all the way up to the hard nipple.  “So sweet.  They’re the exact right breasts for her.”  Bobbi sucked softly at Jemma’s nipple as she started to rock the fingers inside Jemma, hiding the movement with her torso pressed in tight.  

“It’s the first time I’ve seen her naked.  I’m still absorbing.”  Hunter’s eyes were stuck on Jemma, fascinated by the way she gripped behind her on the love seat and rode down on Bobbi’s fingers while they kissed.  Bobbi was keeping Jemma’s pussy hidden, not entirely sure that Jemma would want to give Hunter _that_ much of a show.  She heard him start to jerk off.  He’d be squeezing hard, pulling on his foreskin and otherwise being a bit abusive to his prick.  Hunter loved some pain in his sex and jerking off was just the same.  Jemma made one of those whimpering moans and Bobbi heard Hunter’s breath catch.  “Bloody hell.”  Jemma started to ride down on Bobbi’s hand as she chased her pleasure, moaning Bobbi’s name.  

Jemma was putting on a show and Bobbi knew damn well.  That wasn’t to say she wasn’t normally like this, but every once in awhile she’d look over at Hunter and touch her breasts or lick her lips.  It was pretty clear she was teasing him, but Hunter was riveted.   _Good Girl,_ Bobbi thought as she kissed her way down Jemma’s body.  That fat clit of hers was swollen and Bobbi went right for it, not letting up until Jemma was crying out Bobbi’s name and clawing at her back.  Jemma came hard, her body arching, eyes rolling up in her head as her legs started to shake.  Bobbi kept going, though, pushing hard at the strong tendon, not putting another finger in, just making the pushes harder.  That was when Jemma really started to howl.  Bobbi couldn’t wait to fuck her, to put Jemma on her hands and knees and slide her cock inside.  Bobbi was damn glad she’d packed all the contents of her toy drawer so anything Jemma wanted to try, they’d try.  

“Too much…”  Bobbi didn’t hear _stop_ so she kept going, Jemma’s juices running down her wrist as she fucked the woman hard with her fingers.  She went back to sucking her clit, pushing Jemma as she shivered and jerked.  Hunter had cum when Jemma cried out Bobbi’s name with the first orgasm, grunting loudly.  Jemma didn’t seem to notice, though.  Or if she did, she didn’t care because Jemma was dribbling down Bobbi’s forearm and thrashing like she had been touched by a live wire.  “God… Bobbi!”  Jemma eventually begged her to stop, but wouldn’t let Bobbi take her fingers out for a long while, shuddering and jerking as her body came down slowly.  

“You are so beautiful, sweetheart.”  Bobbi’s fingers stroked Jemma’s sweat-damp hair from her forehead and kissed it.  “I love making you cum.  You make me feel like the only girl in the world when I’m between your thighs.”  

“Isn’t that supposed to be the other way around,” Jemma asked softly as they shared a sweet post-coital cuddle on the love seat.  

Bobbi kissed Jemma’s temple and held her tight.  “Maybe, but you might have noticed that I do things a bit differently.”  


	10. Chapter 10

The struggle was real for Jemma, torn between being aroused and appreciative of Hunter’s presence and being annoyed and resentful.  It seemed he felt the same way.  That was why Bobbi brought them here in the first place, so they could hash stuff out in private.  So far it had been a lot of drinking and a lot of sex, but not a lot of conversation.  Jemma intended to change that.  Which was how she found herself sitting at a table in a lobster bib breaking open all manner of seafood with Hunter and a six pack of Red Stripe on the beach.  They talked about the thing they had in common, Bobbi.  

“Did you know she has a Ph.D. in biochemistry?”  Hunter made little tapping gestures with his sticky fingers and Jemma just nodded.  “She talked to me about it once, but I didn’t understand half the shit she was saying.  I bet you do, though.”  

“I do,” Jemma agreed.  “I’ve read her thesis.  It was exceptional.”  

“How she wound up with an idiot like me is beyond me.”  Hunter put another empty into the cardboard six-pack container.  “Hey, have you noticed she’s lost weight?”  

Jemma nodded.  “Seven pounds.”  She’d noted it to Bobbi and they’d chalked it up to stress, but now that Jemma thought about it, all she’d seen Bobbi doing was drinking and maybe having a little nibble now and again.  “Has she lost weight like this before?”  

“Yeah,” Hunter grimaced.  “… similar circumstances.”  Jemma’s heart clenched in her chest.  Bobbi had been held captive before?  She was going to have to talk to her about that.  She wasn’t going to push it for now, though.  “She been sleeping when she’s in your room?”  Jemma blushed.  “I mean after.”  

“… now that you mention it, no.”  Hunter sighed deeply and frowned.  “Ok… I thought it might happen, but I was hoping it wouldn’t.”  

“What?” Jemma’s heart was pounding again.  What in the world was happening?  What was wrong with Bobbi?

“She’s had post traumatic stress episodes for years.  Has she ever mentioned a guy named Lincoln?”  Jemma shook her head.  “Long story short, he was a really bad guy who hurt her when she was in her late teens.”  All Jemma knew was that Bobbi had joined up with S.H.I.E.L.D. early, training her body at the same time she was getting her degree.  “I’m not going into it, but if she’s not eating and binge drinking… the nightmares are going to come and she knows it.”  Hunter seemed genuinely concerned and that worried Jemma.  

“What’s helped in the past?”  Jemma’s hands clenched around the crab she’d been working on.  “Has she seen a therapist?”  

Hunter snorted.  “Bobbi eats counselors for breakfast, therapists for lunch, and finishes for dinner with anyone else the least bit concerned about her.”  Jemma really didn’t like that.  “We just keep her between the rails as much as we can.  Let her connect.”  Jemma was suddenly very glad for Hunter and how well he seemed to know Bobbi.  “And when she’s ready, let her talk.”  Jemma had lost her appetite and set the crab down, nodding along as Hunter told Jemma of a couple of past episodes.  They were pretty classic post traumatic stress episodes and Jemma’s heart hurt for Bobbi.  Of course she’d read a bit about it when she’d reviewed Bobbi’s files, but the details had been vague at best.  

“Where did you and Bobbi meet?”  Jemma needed to change subjects, and though she got jealous of Hunter in the here and now, hearing stories that the two of them told was nice.  They had a closeness like she and Fitz had.  “Were you young…er?  Of course you were younger.”

“I’m telling Bob you called her old.”  Hunter raised his brow before he laughed and took a long pull on his beer.  Clearly he was glad that the serious part of the conversation was over.  They would both mind after Bobbi as best they could now that they were on the same page, so why beat a dead horse?  Hunter popped a big bite of crab into his mouth before he spoke, spraying her arm with spittle as he told her about his and Bobbi’s first meeting which involved a bomb, a parachute, and a goat.  “… so we come down here and Bobbi’s so keen at every place.  ‘You got goat?’  And of course they don’t.  We get to the last place, still no goat, and in the middle of the street she says ‘who do I have to fuck to get some god damned goat?’  Now mind, it’s two in the morning. A queue.  I swear to God, a line forms within seconds.”  

“I don’t blame them.”  Jemma flushed immediately upon the words exiting her mouth.  

“Na, me neither.  I mean…”  Hunter made a face that said va va va voom and Jemma nodded in agreement.  “She’s sex on legs.  Long, lean, beautiful legs.”  Jemma blushed harder.  “Speaking of sex….”

“No.”

“But Bobbi said you liked cock.”  

“Not yours,” Jemma said pointedly, brow raised in what Bobbi called her _mean teacher_ look. 

Hunter hemmed and hawed for a moment, making equivocating noises before shrugging.  “Fair enough.  Can I get a show now and again?”  

Jemma mocked Hunter’s hemming and hawing, even the little weighing noises he was making before shrugging and saying, “probably not, but who knows.”  From the look on Hunter’s face, that was a win.  


	11. Chapter 11

It was something Bobbi hadn’t expected or even considered trying with Jemma, but after the day she admitted she wanted to try toys, Bobbi had been delighting in showing her a little more every night.  Or day.  Or afternoon.  She couldn’t keep her hands off of Jemma.  Hunter had cornered her this morning, demanding to know if she’d just brought him here to tease or if he meant anything to her.  She let him fuck her over the back of the couch and he’d shut up.  It wasn’t that Bobbi didn’t love Hunter, she did.  She loved him a lot.  But she hated the whiney little child he turned into when he was jealous.  Now she’d have to babysit his ego for the next couple of days to make sure he didn’t get his panties in a twist.  Bobbi was considering what toy to introduce Jemma to that night when Hunter came and sat down next to her.  

“You know I realize you were playacting me this morning.”  Bobbi’s brow rose and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  “And I’m not going to let you dodge the question.”  Bobbi rolled her eyes and went back to watching the rain pelt the windows.  “Do you need me to repeat the question?”  

“You know you do.”  Bobbi hated talking about this shit with Hunter.  Sometimes it was ok with Jemma because she was a girl and because Jemma was softer and sweeter than Hunter.  And if Bobbi wanted to expose parts of herself, she knew Jemma would never throw it in her face like Hunter did every time he got pissed.  

“But what, exactly?  We’re not on the road back to the altar.”

“Oh Christ no,” Bobbi shifted away on the couch, turning to sit on the arm and keep him at a distance.  “If I led you to believe that… just … no.  I’m never getting married again.”  Bobbi shook her head, hair falling into her eyes.  Hunter looked hurt and Bobbi took a moment to consider how this might sound to him.  “Oh, baby.  I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”  Bobbi shifted over to stand and then go straddle his lap, settling in tight.  

“I’m not going to throw you off.  If you think I’d ever say no to sex with you, you’re nuts.  I’ve just learned to store the question for later before your tits distract me too much.”  

Bobbi reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, draping it around Hunter’s neck.  “These tits,” she asked as her fingers ran down the cup of her bra, giving him a tiny peek when she leaned forward to reach over him to ostensively grab a bottle of water.  It just so happened that it meant her breasts would run up his body and end with his face pressed into them.  True to his word, Hunter did not even attempt to hold himself back.  That was part of what she liked about him.  He loved as hard as he hated, plus he fucked like a demon.  

“Yes, these,” his hands moved to the clasp of her bra, undoing it, “are the tits in question.”  He took her bra off and tossed it on the floor, his hands running up her sides as Bobbi continued to hide her breasts from him with well-placed arms.  She wasn’t hiding herself in shame, more draping her arms to tease.  “So, what’s your answer?”  

“You got an answer.”  Bobbi grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head, pressing her breasts against his face while she ground down on him for a little while.  “And why do we have to give things names?  It’s bullshit and you know it.”  

Hunter flipped Bobbi over onto her back on the couch, pinning her arms down and actually catching her by surprise.  “That little act may work for Schmoopy McCuddles over there,” he nodded toward Jemma’s room, “but I live in the real world with the real Bobbi Morse.  I know you.  Don’t you forget it.”  Hunter let her go and Bobbi just laid there a moment, staring at him.  “If she gets girlfriend, I at the _very least_ want boyfriend.”  

“Really?”  Bobbi laid there, bare to the waist, staring up at Hunter in disbelief.  “You’re such an idiot.”  She kicked him off the end of the sofa and launched herself on him, slamming his arms down over his head onto the floor as she bore him down by sitting on his chest and crushing his ribs with her thighs.  “I brought you here.  Do you think I would have brought you here if you didn’t mean something to me?  Why do you always need fucking words?”  

Hunter got an arm loose and grabbed her hair, yanking it back hard enough to make her eyes water.  He caught her in close, pinning her arms behind her back as he leaned in to run his nose up the curve of her neck.  “Because I need something to comfort me to sleep when you’re out fucking other people.”  Bobbi head butted him and they got worse from there.  There was choking and swearing before Bobbi kicked Hunter in the face hard enough to make him black out for a few seconds.  “Shit.  Hunter… baby,” his fingers twitched in hers and Bobbi squeezed hard before slapping him in the stomach hard.  “YOU ASSHOLE!”  She got up and grabbed his arm, yanking him up as well.  “I fucking hate you.”  Bobbi grabbed him into a tight hug, squeezing hard as she buried her face in his neck.  Hunter wrapped his arms around her, his stubble rubbing her cheek as he shifted.  

“I just want to know I’ve got a part of you, Bobbi.  I’ve not asking for all of you.  I know that’s stupid and I learned my lesson while we were married on that one.”  His fingers stroked the back of her neck, not softly like Jemma did, but firm and grounding.  “I just need to know you’re still my girl.”  

She was grateful to already be stooping a little when he said that because it let her look up at him and bat her eyelashes.  “Why Lance Hunter, I do declare.”  He smacked her ass and they broke the embrace with a laugh.  As Bobbi walked past, she slid her arms around Hunter from behind and kissed his shoulder blade.  “You already know this, but I _am_ your girl.”  Bobbi felt Hunter relax immediately, his whole body sinking into hers.  She even stood there for awhile, squeezing him from behind and resting her head on his shoulder.  She did love Hunter, very much so.  And he loved her.  They just weren’t great together.  It was like It was like cheese and chocolate.  Both amazing things on their own, but the thought of milk chocolate cheddar cheese made her gag.  


	12. Chapter 12

Bobbi’s mouth ran down the back of Jemma’s leg from just under her bottom all the way to the sole of her left foot.  She was stretched out on the bed just floating on a cloud of endorphins.  As she kissed up the other leg, Jemma reached behind to stroke Bobbi’s hair.  “Your mouth is incredible.”  Bobbi kissed up over one cheek to the small of Jemma’s back.  From there up, she licked.  “Bobbi… ohhhhh.”  Bobbi was sucking a red mark on the side of Jemma’s breast.

“It’s easy to be incredible when you taste so damn good.”  Bobbi mocked taking bites at Jemma’s back, making her squirm and shift until she turned over to look up at Bobbi.  Her long fingers came to brush stray strands out of Jemma’s eyes.  “How are you doing?”  The way Bobbi looked at Jemma made it impossible to lie to her.  Bobbi always got this way when they were in bed.  Pretty much the minute they laid down, Bobbi showed this entirely different part of herself that Jemma felt privileged to get to see.  

“Good.  Really good.”  Jemma wrapped one thigh up over Bobbi’s hip and pulled herself closer.  “Did I mention your mouth is incredible?”  She leaned up and kissed Bobbi, taking her sweet time as Jemma’s hands crept over the backs of Bobbi’s thighs.  They ended up a tangle of limbs, fingers stroking through hair, lips on collar bones.  It tended toward the sweeter side with Bobbi, which meant Jemma struggled to understand the almost animalistic noises she got through the wall when Bobbi and Hunter were having sex.  No, the word for what they did was fucking.  

Bobbi’s lips closed around one of Jemma’s nipples, sucking at it until she made it nice and hard then using her teeth to nibble and scrape over it.  Jemma’s body hummed under Bobbi’s touch, and by the time she spoke, Jemma was panting.  “I decided which toy we’re going to try today.”  Jemma thrilled at the words.  All she’d had to do was mention it once and Bobbi had started to teach her about things like vibrators and ben-wa balls.  “I think you’re relaxed enough to try the strap on.”  The smile that came to Jemma’s face almost hurt, and her heart flipped in her chest at the idea of it.  “Well technically it’s not a strap on.”  

“Pardon?”  

“There are no straps.”  Bobbi reached over and brought out a curved phallus with a sort of hooked end.  Bobbi and Jemma had been playing around for hours, trading favors as they lounged in bed most of the day.  She knelt and spread her legs, shifting and sliding the curved end of the toy into herself.  Watching Bobbi touch herself was nearly as arousing as having Bobbi touch her and Jemma tucked that away for future examination.  Jemma looked down, shocked at how seamless the toy appeared.  “God bless the high end sex toy market.”  Bobbi twisted her hips back and forth, groaning a little.  The toy had ridges and bumps, so she must have been playing with them inside.  That thought thrilled Jemma as well.  Pretty much anything that made Bobbi purse her lips like she did when she was aroused made Jemma’s panties wet.  

“Can I?”  Bobbi laughed and nodded when Jemma held out her hand to touch.  She was surprised at how firmly inside of Bobbi it was, but then that might have been Bobbi’s muscles keeping it in too.  She stroked the cock a few times, getting a little groan from Bobbi.  “It feels good?”  

“Jerk me off.”  Jemma’s brows knitted a moment but she complied, pulling up over the length of it then rubbing the palm of her hand over the head.  Back down she’d go and she’d feel the toy move in Bobbi.  Jemma played with strokes, with movements, and eventually she leaned down to run her lips over the head.  It was wholly unnecessary, but the way Bobbi groaned and shifted her hips made Jemma’s own hand gravitate to her clit, rubbing absentmindedly.  “That’s good,” Bobbi assured her, eyes glued to Jemma as she wrapped her mouth around the head.  It was strange, and the temperature wasn’t right, but that all faded from though when she saw how Bobbi was responding.  Her fingers stroked through Jemma’s hair, gathering it back and making her tilt her head up a little.  “You are amazing.”  She pulled Jemma up for a kiss, holding her close and arching her hips so Jemma got to feel the toy between them.  Only it didn’t feel like a toy at all.  

Bobbi had rubbed it with a little lube so it slipped quite nicely against Jemma’s skin.  “Oh…”  Her eyelids fluttered as Bobbi reached down and slid the toy between Jemma’s thighs.  She wasn’t being penetrated, but Bobbi was using the toy to rub.  Jemma moved closer, kissing Bobbi as her hands gripped the blonde’s hips so she could feel every bit Bobbi’s tight backside.  Bloody hell was Jemma envious of Bobbi’s body.  She was iron wrapped in flesh.  She was everything Jemma wasn’t but had always secretly hoped to be.  She was hard where Jemma was soft, and brave in ways Jemma struggled to even consider.  They kissed teasingly as Bobbi’s hips worked the toy between them.  

“How do you like to be taken?”  Jemma’s heart fluttered.  “We can switch to it after a little while, but I want to see your face at first.”  Bobbi’s determination was clear as she gently pushed Jemma back on the bed and moved to kneel between her legs.  “You’re so wet.  Look at this.”  Bobbi was right, of course, Jemma’s body having added even more lubrication to the toy.  She found herself breathless as Bobbi’s cock ran over the inside of her thigh.  Jemma knew what was happening and her heart fluttered and did little flips in her chest as Bobbi came near, as she felt the head brush her folds then up under her clit.  

“Bloody hell,” Jemma moaned as Bobbi took some time to play with her clit using the toy.  Bobbi started moaning with her, leaning in to nip and suck at Jemma’s breasts.  “Only ever been on my back.”  The look on Bobbi’s face was one of annoyance.  “We can do anything you want, though.”  Jemma was eager to please.

Bobbi stroked her knuckles over Jemma’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her.  “I’m not annoyed with you, sweetheart.  I can’t believe no one’s ever let you ride them.  You’re so responsive and vulgar when you get going.”  Bobbi’s hand was between them and Jemma tightened everything up when the head of the cock pushed in against her.  Bobbi waited, leaning in to kiss Jemma again, stroking over her arms and down her sides until she relaxed.  Then, and only then, did Bobbi make that push.  Jemma jerked when Bobbi’s cock entered her, more surprised than anything else.  There had been all this tension and Bobbi found the perfect moment to skirt around it.  “Ok?”  

She nodded and reached back to Bobbi’s hips.  “I’m not made of spun sugar.”  She tried to urge Bobbi on, but instead Bobbi took her sweet time, opening Jemma slowly, not moving on until Jemma was practically begging for more.  The stretch was nice, actually.  The very few times Jemma took care of herself, she didn’t use anything inside.  It just seemed pointless, and sex toys had always made her terribly uncomfortable.  “Bobbi,” Jemma’s back arched and she reached above her to grab the headboard.  Bobbi was hitting the right spot and Jemma just held herself to it, chasing it back a bit every time Bobbi pulled out.  “Oh my God.”  It had been way too long since she’d been filled like this, and Jemma had nearly forgotten how good that really deep push could feel.  Of course Bobbi was playing her body far better than her groping adolescent boyfriend had.  Bobbi knew what she was doing with her hips, giving these shallow little thrusts that made Jemma dig her nails into Bobbi’s hips.  

“You are pulling this so hard,” Bobbi confessed as her fingers touched the place where the toy sat inside her body.  “Even if I’d never put a finger inside you, I’d know how tight you are.”  Jemma flushed deeply and Bobbi leaned in to kiss her breasts, letting Jemma blush and moan in peace.  Bobbi worked her up slowly, ignoring Jemma’s clit entirely for a long time, so when she touched it, Jemma gasped.  “So fucking beautiful.”  Bobbi’s hand ran up the middle of Jemma’s body from her pelvis to right between her breasts as she moved.  Her hips were fluid, and she kept time like a Swiss watch, making Jemma get to the edge several times.  “Touch your clit for me.”  

It was the _for me_ that made Jemma’s hand move.  She didn’t know if she’d done it if it wasn’t for those two words.  “Bobbi.”  Jemma’s fingers mimicked what Bobbi usually did for her, catching her clit between her thumb and forefinger so she could rub up and down.  That made Jemma’s hips start to move faster, grind harder.  This was amazing.  Bobbi kept moving, Jemma kept rubbing, and she was on the verge in moments.  She wasn’t letting go, though.  She was struggling with this heaviness in her belly.  Maybe it was just the feeling of being full for the first time in ages.  “B… Bobbi,” Jemma’s brows knitted as she lost another trail of pleasure, starting to get truly frustrated.  

“Relax, sweetheart.  Don’t push it.  It’ll come.”  Bobbi slowed things way down, grinding into Jemma as she worked her clit in time.  Bobbi built the pace and Jemma echoed it.  The whole time she felt this slow build until Jemma tumbled over into a body-rolling orgasm.  Her limbs were so heavy as she came, but Bobbi kept her going, replaced Jemma’s hand with her own, stroking and waking Jemma up from the orgasmic haze.  “Hang onto it, sweetheart.”  Bobbi kept moving and Jemma felt her body sit on that plateau.  It wasn’t going to happen again, at least that’s what she thought before Bobbi pulled her legs up a little higher and started to move harder.  The second orgasm hit Jemma hard.  She screamed, _actually screamed_ , Bobbi’s name as the woman held her down.  

Bobbi’s hand moved from Jemma’s clit after the second orgasm, moving just a little ways to Bobbi’s body.  She kept moving in Jemma, sending pleasant aftershocks through her body with every shift.  Bobbi worked herself using Jemma’s body as counterpoint.  Watching Bobbi Morse chase an orgasm was an amazing thing.  Jemma held onto Bobbi now, whispering in her ear how beautiful she was.  “You are so good at this.”  Bobbi laughed and kissed Jemma’s breast, arching down into the woman a few more times before her hips went a little wild.  Jemma cried out because Bobbi was still inside her and the movements were far more jarring than they’d just been.

“You’re a beautiful bottom,” Bobbi told Jemma, running her fingers down Jemma’s cheek over the top of her breast.  “When you’re up for round two, I want you to ride me.”  For now, though, it seemed Bobbi’s body needed a moment because Jemma’s sure did. Bobbi pulled out, Jemma wincing at the release because everything felt a little off.  It wasn’t painful or even achey, she was just a little surprised that she could still feel Bobbi’s outline inside her.  Bobbi removed the toy from her own body with a little grunt, setting it aside and then sliding down to lay half on top of Jemma.  “Round three, though… you’re on your knees for me.”  

“Who says I’m always going to let you use the toy on me?”  

“It’s called topping,” Bobbi provided.  

“Alright.  Who says I’m going to let you top me every time?”  Bobbi’s lips pursed like she was holding back something really wicked or dirty to say.  “I mean it.  One day I want to try the other side.”

“I cannot wait for that day.  Until then, sweetheart, I’m going to go get us some water and those grapes from the street fair.  You want anything?”  Bobbi was already slipping out of bed, giving a big stretch and groan before she started moving toward the door.

“Have we got Jaffa Cakes?”  

Bobbi smiled, coming back to the bed to kiss Jemma.  “Yeah, sweetheart.  We’ve got Jaffa Cakes.”  She ran her fingers down Jemma’s cheek before heading out, an extra swing in her step.  And that was saying something.  


	13. Chapter 13

“What the fuck?”  Jemma usually didn’t curse like that, so Bobbi jumped out of bed, grabbed her staves, and went for the door.  What she found was Jemma looking down at Hunter in the middle of an island girl sandwich.  “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Having sex more quietly than you two?”  Hunter asked as the darker girl started to bob on his cock.  He groaned and leaned back onto the couch, legs spread wide without a care in the world. Jemma was flushed to the tips of her ears at being called out on being loud in bed.  Bobbi would yell at Hunter for that later, though.  Right now there was something interesting to watch.  

“I’m Bobbi, his ex-wife.  This is my girlfriend Jemma.  I’d shake your hand, but …”  Bobbi gestured to the pile of limbs currently on the couch.  She still had her staves in her hand, but these girls were no threat so she started turning her wrist, working them in her hand.  “What I think Jemma’s trying to say is that if you’re going to be in a fuck pile, do it in your own room not in the common space.”  Jemma nodded and pulled the robe she’d pulled on tighter, tying the belt again.  

“We would have, but the two of you were shouting down the walls over there.  It was a bit distracting for us.”  The lighter skinned girl joined the first girl, kissing down Hunter’s chest.  Bobbi supposed she should be jealous.  That was what people were supposed to feel when their exes had sex or got on with their lives.  But then Hunter wasn’t really her ex anymore.  Ex husband, sure, but they were together.  

“Got it.  Well we’re on a break, so why don’t you three go to your room after you flip all of those cushions.”  The girls got up, clearly sensing the vibe of the room, and pulled a very drunk Hunter with them.  Bobbi moved to Hunter, wrapping her arms around his waist and nibbling his throat.  She ran her lips up to his earlobe, pressing her bare breasts to his back, her staves rested low on his belly, just barely brushing the head of his cock.  “When they’re done with you, I’m going to have a turn.”  

Hunter shivered and Jemma excused herself to the bathroom, clearly still struggling with seeing Bobbi this physical with Hunter.  She was going to have to learn how to deal with it, though, so Bobbi didn’t tiptoe around it.  Jemma knew when she and Hunter were together, she knew how their relationship worked.  The more she saw it and dealt with it, the sooner she’d be ok with it.  The girls left, too, going to the door of Hunter’s room to make out well in his sight line.  Smart girls, Bobbi thought as her fingers started to progressively pinch Hunter’s pierced nipple harder and harder, pulling it away from his body and getting him to arch his hips in an attempt to rub the staves.  “Right now you may be the one fucking them, but tomorrow you’re taking me out and I’m going to put you on your knees.”  

She could feel Hunter’s pulse pounding, the thrum of arousal on his skin.  “I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to stop.”  Bobbi felt Hunter’s cock jump hard at her words.  “Now go have fun, baby.  But when you wake up, find us a place to show off just how eager you are to please me.”  She whispered it all against his ear, taking her time to kiss and suck along his ear enough to make the hand Hunter had grasped on her hip close like a claw.  “I want to show you off.”  Hunter nodded and Bobbi gave him a gentle push in the direction of the bedroom.  “Go get ‘em, Tiger.”  Bobbi watched Hunter approach the women then take them into his room, closing the door after.  Now Bobbi just had to go deal with Jemma.  

She wasn’t in the bathroom anymore, Jemma had moved to the kitchen so she could make herself some tea.  Bobbi recognized it as a calming ritual so she didn’t say anything until Jemma was sitting at the table with her cup.  “You pissed?”

“Not pissed,” Jemma told Bobbi.  “Upset.”  

“What upset you?  Me and Hunter or Hunter and his bimbos?”  Bobbi took the pot of hot water and made herself a cup of tea, taking her time and giving Jemma a chance to formulate her thoughts.  

“I don’t know,” Jemma said honestly, her voice a little weak.  “Both maybe?  Is that ok?”

“Don’t ever ask someone else if your feelings are ok, Jemma.  Whatever you feel is fine.  You can be upset about whatever you want to be upset about.”  That didn’t mean she’d be changing things or that she’d stop being physical with Hunter in front of Jemma.  “What about Hunter and I made you uncomfortable?  His bimbos are his deal, so if you want that dealt with you talk to him.  Him and I, we can discuss.”  

Jemma reached out and took Bobbi’s hand as she came to sit, lacing their fingers together so her thumb could brush over Bobbi’s pulse.  “I just never had a lover who had a lover.”

“Yeah, I can imagine that would be weird.”  Bobbi had always thought about love and sex very differently than most people she’d met.  She believed they didn’t have to exist together and that often they didn’t.  There were people she loved deeply that she’d never been physical with and people she downright hated that she’d fucked.  “And you already have a little trouble with how physical I can be.”  Jemma went to object, “I’m not saying you’re bad about it, but sometimes I know that displays of affection make you uncomfortable.  You’re the same kind of British that Hunter is.  Embarrassment over sex is pretty much par for the course.”  

“It’s not embarrassment.  And … I don’t think it’s jealousy.”   _Don’t think_ , Bobbi’s mind echoed.  “But it makes me feel… sick, like you need him more.  It’s stupid because I know you love me.”  Bobbi said it all the time and tried to show Jemma just how much she loved her, but it was clear she was struggling with Hunter.  “Besides the fact that he’s…”

“Hunter,” Bobbi provided.  

“I’m not used to sharing someone I love like this.”  Jemma sipped her tea, eyelashes wet.  Bobbi felt like shit, but she couldn’t really do anything for Jemma.  Bobbi and Hunter were together.  It was one of those things that would be a constant.  Even if they broke up and got back together a hundred times, Lance Hunter would always have a pull over Bobbi.  “It’s just harder than I thought.”  Bobbi moved over, wrapping her arms around Jemma and pulling her over to sit in Bobbi’s lap.  “This is stupid.”

“It’s not stupid.  You need to feel what you’re feeling.  And I’m so glad you’re talking to me.  Not talking about this is going to be the kiss of death, ok?  So you just talk whenever you need to and I’ll be an amazing listener as usual.”  Bobbi’s fingers stroked through Jemma’s thick hair.  She scraped her nails over the back of Jemma’s neck, getting her to relax more and rest her head on Bobbi’s shoulder.  The woman weighed next to nothing and Bobbi felt like she could sit there holding Jemma forever.  “Can I put you in contact with a couple of friends of mine?  People who have been where you are right now.  Not with me,” she clarified, “but just other people in polyamorous relationships.  It might help to talk to someone you’re not fucking to work some of it out.”  Plus, they’d be safe people, nonjudgmental people, for Jemma to talk about.  Jemma’s hair stroked Bobbi’s neck as she nodded and Bobbi smiled.  “That’s my girl.”


	14. Chapter 14

Hunter only needed to make one call to find a place Bobbi could show him off.  Hunter knew a couple who were swingers and had a huge playroom in their basement.  They had something going on here almost every night and tonight was no exception.  Hunter made sure they had what Bobbi and he would need before he hung up, whistling to himself as he thought about just how amazing Bobbi was when there was a crowd.  She was incredible on a regular day, but when she got into that mode, when she played with reality just a little bit for him… woah.  Hunter couldn’t wait.  He had gone out that morning and bought Bobbi something to wear.  It wasn’t something she demanded, but usually Hunter would get her something to help with the fantasy.  Today it was a knee-length pencil skirt with a high slit, black stockings and heels and a crisp white shirt.  He also included non-prescription dark-framed glasses.  

“Am I going to be your teacher,” Bobbi asked as she came in the room with her cup of coffee.  She was barefoot in one of those pairs of shorts that barely covered anything.  

“Headmistress,” Hunter held up a ruler he’d bought.  “Like it?”  Bobbi shrugged.  

“Never liked school enough to want to fantasize about it.”

“What about a teacher or two?”  Hunter slid closer, handing her the ruler.  

“You think I had to fantasize if I wanted to bang a teacher?”  Bobbi shook her head.  “How do you think I made it through Home Economics?  I can’t sew!”  Bobbi picked up the skirt and stockings, laying them over her arm.  “What time?”    
“Figure we’ll leave around eight?  They’re having a party so there will be food and drinks.”  Not that Hunter wouldn’t have taken Bobbi out for dinner, it was just that he so looked forward to the night that he couldn’t wait for it to start.  Bobbi sipped at her coffee again as she looked over the shirt.  

“This is two sizes too small.”  Hunter grinned.  “You’re disgusting.”  She wasn’t chastising him, just shaking her head before she leaned in to kiss his temple.  “I’m going to make you pay for that.”  Again, Hunter smiled  “You’re a filthy pig, Hunter.  And I love you.”  She kissed him again before taking all he’d bought and leaving the room.  Honestly, sometimes Bobbi did say the most amazing things to him.  

He was ready by seven, and waited with baited breath for Bobbi to come out of the bedroom.  She’d locked herself in there with Jemma hours ago and since Hunter wasn’t hearing sex sounds, he could only guess that Bobbi was getting ready and Jemma was keeping her company.  It took until 8:14 for Bobbi to be ready, clearly making him wait just for the fun of it.  Jemma came out first, showing that she wasn’t coming with them based on her sweat pants and tank top.  “Is Bobbi coming or what?”  But Hunter got his answer a moment later.  

Bobbi stepped out of the bedroom wearing the outfit Hunter had gotten for her.  She looked even better than he imagined she would and Hunter struggled not to drop to his knees right there.  “Wow.”  Bobbi’s hair was pinned up into a twist and her lips were a deep red painted into a perfect cupid’s bow.  Fuck she was making him hard.  Too soon, he thought, but he couldn’t help himself as she approached.  The high heels she was wearing just enhanced her height and made Hunter feel small.  That helped him with the fantasy, actually.  She knew how to approach, how to present herself to him as a pillar of feminine power.  It all went right to his cock.  

“That’s all you can say?  Your cock is more expressive than your mouth,” Bobbi chided as she ran one deep red nail over his chest.  Fuck, his girl was perfect wasn’t she?  

“Sometimes.  Especially when you look this good.  Jesus, Bob.  You’re a dream.”  Hunter leaned in to kiss Bobbi, having to stretch up a bit for that to happen.  He rubbed himself against her thigh a moment, noticing that Jemma was just watching from the corner.  “Did you help?”  Jemma nodded.  “Amazing work.”  He went to Jemma and kissed the back of her hand.  It wasn’t like he didn’t want to get in her pants, Jemma was a really attractive woman, but right now they were trying to get along.  Therefore Hunter kept himself and his erection back from her a fair bit while he kissed the back of her hand.  

“Stop hitting on my girlfriend,” Bobbi joked as she went over to Jemma.  “I’ll call you when we’re on our way home.”  She stroked her fingers over Jemma’s cheek softly.  “Thank you for helping me get ready.”  That was said with this sweet tone that made Hunter’s brows twitch.  

“Enjoy yourself, Bobbi.”  Jemma ran her hands boldly down Bobbi’s back to squeeze her ass, looking right at Hunter as she did it. Bold little minx, he thought as he opened the door for Bobbi and let her lead the way to the car.  She drove with one hand, the other wrapped around Hunter’s cock, fluffing him up as they drove the short distance to their destination.  He was nearly cumming by the time she let go of him, right on the edge of exploding.  Bobbi was the most incredible tease he’d ever met.  She made it an art form and something that made Hunter’s balls clench in delight at just the thought.  

The party was in full swing by the time they got there and Hunter watched Bobbi slip through, flirting her way to the bar.  When she got there, they each had a shot of rum to start the night.  Two more after that and the buzz was there.  Bobbi started leading him, her fingers in his belt to pull him along after her.  She was literally leading him around by the bloody pants and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.  She set them up on the edge of the room near the door.  It gave them a good vantage point and allowed their observers a good view.  Hunter’s heart hopped around in his chest as he waited for her to really begin.  All the wanting and flirting in the world couldn’t compare to what Bobbi could do with a paddle or a cane.  Hunter was dying for the first strike, but she kept him waiting and kept him on edge for a good hour before she made any move.  

After what felt like forever, Bobbi took hold of one of his belt loops and led him in the direction of the stairs.  The playroom under the mansion was enormous with pretty much every toy and apparatus you could imagine.  Hunter had made friends with the owner years ago and had enjoyed the hell out of this place on several occasions.  The playroom had several scenes going, but Hunter’s eyes were firmly on the nip of Bobbi’s waist.  She’d put a black waist cinched on over the outfit he’d given her, and clearly she’d had Jemma work on it for awhile because her waist was tiny.  Hunter’s hand went out to slide over that curve and Bobbi slapped his hand away, glaring at him over the tops of her glasses.  “Sorry, Miss.”  

“You should be.”  Bobbi ran her nails down the back of his neck, hard enough to leave red streaks in his skin.  “Turn around.”  Hunter didn’t even think about questioning what she was demanding.  “Take your shirt off.”  Hunter almost choked himself as he yanked off his t-shirt.  He’d intentionally dressed less than her, wanting her to be the entire focus.  Well, he liked being seen when she was doing this, but more than than, he liked other people to see who he had and how good she was to him even when she was being nothing but horrible to him.  Well, other people would see it as horrible.  Hunter loved the abuse Bobbi could put out in an environment like this.  “Are you deaf or stupid?  Take off your shirt, boy.”  

“Sorry, Miss.  Sorry.”  Hunter yanked his shirt the rest of the way off and threw it on the floor?  

“Is that how we treat our things?  You really are a bad boy.  Pick that up.”  

“Yes, Miss.  Sorry, Miss.”  Hunter’s tone was regretful but also aroused.  They started to pick up a few watchers.  Hunter was carrying Bobbi’s bag, a simple leather affair but it was heavy tonight.  Hunter’s heart skipped beats just thinking about what she’d brought to use on him.  Bobbi was particular about her toys to a fault, but when she found one she loved, she cared for it like it was gold.  That’s why Bobbi’s leather was more supple and sweet than any other that had ever kissed his skin.  

“Pitiful.”  Bobbi moved to sit on a high stool, crossing her legs at the knee.  “Get me a drink and then come kneel.”  Hunter’s pulse pounded as he moved double quick.  He brought her back a double vodka rocks with a generous squeeze of lime, handing it off before kneeling next to her.  He didn’t dare touch the stunning legs stretched out right in front of him.  Nor did he touch the high heel bouncing inches from his thigh.  God he wanted to, though.  No, he had to wait, now.  And she did make him wait a long time.  Occasionally she’d reach down and run her hand through his hair, soft at first, but it would always end with a pull hard enough to make Hunter’s eyes water.  Their observers were growing mostly due to the fact that Bobbi was so damn compelling when she was like this.  

The music was good, so Bobbi decided she wanted to dance.  Only she didn’t dance with him.  No, instead Bobbi went across the room and picked out a really handsome man.  What would Jemma think of that, Hunter wondered.  Bobbi’s hands ran down the man’s arms, bringing them around her waist as she moved against him.  By the time the second song was done, she had the guy almost cumming in his pants.  “Bitch,” Hunter grumbled under his breath, furious by this point.  That was all part of it, though.  Jealousy got Hunter’s blood up and that in turn got him up.  

She crossed the room in only steps, grabbing him by the face hard enough to grind his teeth together.  “Do you have something to say?”  Her voice was deadly cold and Hunter shuddered.  He shook his head, eyes downcast.  He was practically drilling through the front of his pants at this point.  

Bobbi followed his gaze and stepped back.  “Filthy.”  She toed at his balls with her shoe, pushing at them, making him moan and gasp in pain.  “You’re so desperate for it.  It’s utterly pathetic.  You’d follow me around on your knees, wouldn’t you?”  Bobbi let go of his face and stood up tall, the pressure from the toe of her shoe increasing, only this time it was coming up the shaft of his cock.  She rolled it side to side, giving him that mix of pleasure and pain that made all this worth it.  “You’re like a bitch in heat, boy.  I can smell you.  I’m surprised you’re not crawling around with your ass in the air.”  Hunter’s head fell forward and her hand landed in his hair.  He knew what was coming and held his breath.  The pressure on his cock increased as her hand started to pull.  “You’re lucky I even let you look at me.”  

The pressure built until the pleasure was gone and it was nothing but pain.  He didn’t stop her, letting the tears roll.  This was one of the few times Hunter could cry and not feel ashamed of it.  Plus, Bobbi never used that against him.  One night after too many double vodka rocks with extra lime, she’d even told him she got off on it.  Then it just fed on itself.  He was never a sloppy crier, but if tears came to his eyes from pain, he let them flow.  She released his cock, and the throb was so intense it made him lightheaded.  “Thank you, Miss.  Th… thank you for letting me look at you.”  

Bobbi’s hand relaxed and she stroked his face.  “Now we’re going to practice that phrase.”  Bobbi pointed at a padded bench and Hunter used every bit of restraint he had not to run to it and toss his ass up in the air just like Bobbi said he would.  It was hell when she was right, but the perfect kind of fresh hell that sunk into his bones.  


	15. Chapter 15

This was one part of Hunter that Bobbi really understood.  Just like he needed to be abused, sometimes she needed to abuse.  It was all totally consensual and Hunter had long ago informed her of his triggers and what he liked and didn’t.  They weren’t formal like some couples, more an _if I don’t like it, I’ll tell you otherwise go for it_ kind of couples.  It was weird to think of her and Hunter as a couple again, but that really was what they were.  Again.  She didn’t know if this was a good thing, but it was happening.  A lot was happening lately.  Bobbi’s mind worked as she watched Hunter limp toward the padded bench.  It wasn’t terribly wide and you could adjust it up or down for your particular needs.  The floor beneath was padded as well.  This place really was nice.  She’d forgotten.  

“Pants, shoes, and socks off.  And don’t forget to treat your things with respect, boy.”  Bobbi grabbed his face and looked him right in the eye as she spoke, checking his responses to see where he was.  By his expression, Hunter was in heaven.   As soon as she let go, Hunter hopped to work, undressing in under a minute.  “Eager, aren’t we?”  

“Yes, Miss.”  Bobbi’s hand ran down her blouse, unbuttoning two buttons.  “Thank you, Miss.”

“Good boy,” she nodded to the neatly folded pile of clothing.  “Now lay on the bench.”  Hunter followed directions very well when he was like this.  He might have a need to be abused, but he also enjoyed being good and being recognized for it.  She actually let him lead her most of the time, based on his behavior.  When Hunter was laid out, Bobbi came around and bound each wrist to the bench, then she took a length of rope and bound his elbows to each other, criss-crossing the rope up his back.  It didn’t bind them tight, in fact they still sat at his sides, but it allowed her to restrain him more than were he just bound at the wrists.  “You’re not going to be good when I discipline you, though.  I know that.”  So Bobbi bound his legs a little differently.  She used a bolster between his knees and down to his ankles to keep his thighs far apart.  Knees were bound as well as ankles before she laid a strap of leather around his waist to hold his hips down against the bench.  

She moved around to his face, brow raised.  “Thank you, Miss.”  Hunter moved his hand a little, vainly trying to touch her shoe.  Bobbi stepped back as though he had any chance of it just to humor him.  Hunter smiled and leaned his head a little to the side.  Bobbi’s nails scraped his skull then she walked her fingers down over his back between the ropes.  This was a thrill for Hunter, something they did on occasion, but something he craved far more often than she’d give it.  Yes, Bobbi was a sadist, but Hunter was a masochist who desperately needed what she could dole out.  It was half the reason she gave him shit all the time.  Even so, Bobbi didn’t call Hunter things like _slut_ or _whore_.  She hated those words mostly because they’d been slung at her many, many times.  

With Hunter restrained, Bobbi shifted, sitting on his lower back as she set her bag down on his ass.  “So many choices.”  Bobbi began to lay her implements out on Hunter’s bound back.  “Cane?  Or crop?  Maybe you’d like a paddle?  Or should I use the cat?”  Hunter shuddered at each implement being announced.  “I saw nettles upstairs.  I know how much you hate those.”  There were candles and ice, too.  Bobbi was going to have fun with this.  It wasn’t like she could ever treat Jemma like this.  This wasn’t what Jemma needed.  Bobbi couldn’t even imagine binding Jemma and beating her like she did with Hunter.  “Let’s start simple.”  Bobbi brought a leather-gloved hand down on Hunter’s ass.  The cotton of his underwear muffled the slap, but it wasn’t anything easy.  She moved from cheek to cheek then down the back of his thighs, all while sitting on him and making him stay still enough not to drop any of her implements.  

“Thank you, Miss.”  It was part of the drill, part of what let her know where Hunter was in the process, where he was in his brain.  Bobbi went back and forth, using him to sit on and then placing her drink between his shoulder blades, letting the condensation join with the sweat she was bringing up out of his skin.  She added ice, dropping a couple of pieces on his back and getting a hiss.  “Thank you, Miss.”  Hunter used it as his mantra, groaning it out as the ice melted.  

“Paddle next, I think.”  Bobbi stood for this one, taking the implements and bag off of Hunter, but leaving the glass.  “Do not spill my drink.”  She took her time paddling him, working Hunter up then bringing him back down.  To his credit, Hunter barely moved.  It wound’t be the same when she went to the cane.  It was his favorite, but something she had to be careful with.  He would let her overdo it if she wasn’t careful.  Bobbi stopped, sitting on his burning ass to have a few sips of his drink.  A server came around with a water bottle that had a straw.  She nodded and the woman set it on the floor in front of Hunter, helping him get to the straw before moving on.  Bobbi waited until he had sipped up a fair bit, knowing he needed to replenish after all that sweating.  Plus, Hunter needed a break to let the endorphins filter through his system. She let him float for awhile, just sipping her drink and running her fingertips over the back of his neck. 

Bobbi reached down and played with his balls while she drank, getting Hunter humping the bench by the time she stood up and got her crop.  “Do you want the gag?”  Hunter seemed to consider it for awhile before nodding.  Bobbi put a simple scarf in his mouth to muffle his screams, tying it around the back of his head.  “Blindfold?”  Another scarf wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.  “Headphones?”  Hunter nodded and Bobbi slipped on the noise-canceling headphones that would help to dull his senses and focus him on the sensations she was giving him.  Hunter got to a certain point in a scene when he needed to tune everything but the pain out.  Honestly, it was a relief because she didn’t have to trash talk him anymore.  At a certain point it just got repetitive.  Plus, it let her focus too.  

She ran her hands down Hunter’s ass and the backs of his thighs, watching him shudder and jump.  It was a good thing she’d finished her drink!  Her fingers hooked in the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down to reveal his very red ass.  Bobbi ran her hands over his skin, a muffled moan falling from his lips.  She took care of him for another minute or two, stroking and helping to position his cock and balls so it wouldn’t get crushed or smacked accidentally.  A tap was one thing, but she wasn’t going to bring the crop down with the same force on his balls as she would on his ass.  When his body had begun to relax, Bobbi moved away.  She let him slowly tense a little as she ran the crop from the nape of his neck to his bare ass.  She rubbed a slow circle over one cheek, watching as Hunter flexed his hips to get some friction.  

Bobbi began in groups of three.  Left then right from his lower back all the way to the backs of his thighs.  It was all pretty light, but she increased her force with each subsequent blow.  One was light, two was a little harder, and by the time she got to three in the same place, Hunter was jumping and crying out through his gag.  She heard approving murmurs around the crowd and couldn’t help but notice that they were being watched by a majority of the room now.  Good.  She could tell Hunter about it later.  He loved the exposure to a certain extent, more for the humiliation than for the beating.  For that, he liked to focus on the pain.  Bobbi moved to the insides of his thighs, smacking each one lightly until they turned pink too.  Bobbi worked every inch of Hunter from the small of his back to just above his knees.  

His cries were muffled through the scarf, but Hunter was still making a fair bit of noise.  She’d have to remind him of this the next time he gave Jemma shit for being loud during sex.  Hunter’s thighs were spread, balls hanging down, so Bobbi took some time to gently tap them.  She wasn’t hitting with any real force, but it was enough to have Hunter gasping and groaning hard enough for her to take a pause and pull his gag.  She leaned in, pulling the headphone away from his ear.  “You good?”  Hunter nodded as much as he could, then opened his mouth again for the gag.  God he was eager for this.  She’d kept him waiting a long time, so that was about right. 

 Bobbi slid the headphone back and then the gag back in, letting him lie there for a minute while she had a few sips of another double vodka rocks with a ton of lime.  A submissive man had brought it to her, kneeling at her feet to put it on offer as he thanked her for the beautiful scene.  She didn’t even really think of them as scenes.  She’d just go out and play with Hunter when he wanted it or when she needed it.  She swapped out the crop for the cane and ran the tip down Hunter’s arm so he’d know what was coming.  She reached up  between his legs to make sure his balls were tucked away a bit more.  She had clipped him accidentally once and it was horrible.  She’d felt bad for months.  

She took her position behind him and began, delivering the first few to the backs of his thighs before moving up.  Bobbi criss-crossed the marks, lining them up so that the resulting bruises and redness would make a basket weave pattern.  “Beautiful,” she heard one of the men whisper to his partner.  “Such control,” another said. Bobbi took her time, watching Hunter like a hawk.  Caning was a guilty pleasure of Hunter’s, something he would never cop to outside of this kind of situation and something he’d glut himself on if she let him.  He was like a kid in a candy shop, he’d have too much and regret it later.  Bobbi stopped when both of Hunter’s hands went totally slack and his head dipped.   _There,_ she thought.  She had him there.  He’d long since gone soft, so it wasn’t sexual at all now.  Right now this was about release.  Hunter had let something go just then and Bobbi needed to let him have that.  

Her hands started to ground him, gently stroking over her patterns of bruises and red marks.  She moved in front of him, getting down on his level.  Her fingers stroked through Hunter’s hair softly a few times before she removed the gag.  She fed him the straw in his water bottle, making him take a few sips before she tapped a button on the headphones that would give Hunter soft music.  It would help him come back, but also keep him relaxed.  He liked the blindfold left on until he could take it off himself, so once Bobbi made him drink a little more water, she began to untie him, massaging his muscles as she released them.  His legs were first, Bobbi taking her time to apply a little cream to the backs of his thighs all the way to his lower back.  It would calm the skin a little bit, but it was mostly just a way to help his body come back to him.  

His arms were next, and Bobbi took her time to feed him a little more water and a couple of slices of fresh kiwi and banana that the party had on offer.  She released his waist last, letting Hunter decide when he was going to get up.  They still had a fair number of watchers, so Bobbi continued to play with Hunter’s hair or stroke over one of her marks on him.  A few minutes later, Hunter removed the headphones and blindfold.  He was met with applause and kind words, as was she.  Bobbi didn’t get off on it, though.  Her job right now was to let Hunter absorb their words before she gently escorted him to one of the small private rooms so he could lie down for a little while.  

When she had him settled, Bobbi picked up her phone and went outside to catch a breath of fresh air.  She walked out a fair bit, leaning against a tree as she dialed Jemma.  Her sleepy girlfriend answered and Bobbi thought only then to look at her watch.  “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“You said you’d call when you were on your way.  It’s ok.”  Jemma’s voice was soothing, flowing over Bobbi like honey.  “Did you have fun?”

“Hunter really enjoyed himself,” Bobbi told Jemma getting a disgruntled little noise from the doctor.  “I need to give him a little more time, but I wanted to hear your voice.”  Bobbi wasn’t exactly shaken up, she just needed her own touchpoint.  She lit up a cigarette, something she indulged in rarely, and made Jemma tell her about her night.  Bobbi listened and smoked, leaning against the tree and trying to ignore all the couples fucking or spanking or God knew what all around her.  After about ten minutes and another cigarette, Bobbi had to say good-bye to Jemma and go back to Hunter.  She wasn’t reluctant, she was just tired.  This always made her tired. 


	16. Chapter 16

Bobbi had been in a funk for days.  She looked tired and had withdrawn pretty severely.  Jemma had tried to coax her out, but Bobbi was clearly struggling with something she didn’t want to talk to any of them about.  “I brought you a drink,” Jemma held up a rum and diet coke, shaking it so the ice clinked a little bit.  “Thought you looked thirsty.”  Bobbi had also been lying outside most of the day, only coming in to use the restroom or grab a bottle of water.  That was the only reason Jemma was offering liquor.  Well, that and the fact that Bobbi was apt to respond.  “Can I sit with you?”  Bobbi sat up and shifted over to the side for Jemma to sit on the chaise lounger with her.  Jemma settled in closer, sliding under Bobbi’s arm.  “I wish you’d talk to me, Bobbi.”  Her voice was soft, pleading, but Jemma didn’t want to push too hard.  

“Nothing to talk about, sweetheart.”  Bobbi tried to sound normal, but Jemma could hear it in her voice.  

“Did something happen the night you and Hunter went out?  He’s been limping and you’ve been withdrawn.”  So much for not pushing it too hard, Jemma chided herself.  She didn’t want to screw this up, but she also needed Bobbi to know she cared and would support her.  

“No, we just went out.”  She looked off, not even attempting to shield the fact that she was lying.  

“Bobbi,” Jemma’s tone was soft, pleading.  It was killing her seeing Bobbi hurt like this.  “Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better.”  Her fingers stroked over Bobbi’s bare stomach, over one of her gunshot wounds.  “You know I’d do anything for you.” She’d been out in the sun all day, punishing her skin but turning this shade of golden brown that Jemma loved.  “So please… Bobbi, talk to me.”  

“Jemma, I’m just tired.  It’s all catching up to me and I’m trying to deal with Vitamin D therapy.”  It was something that they’d talked about actually.  The idea was to combat any depression Bobbi was feeling from her captivity and torture.  Bobbi might be saying she was ok, but her hands were starting to shake and Jemma could feel the way her heart was starting to pound.  Jemma had to stay quiet, though.  Bobbi might speak on her own and Jemma needed to give her the chance to come to it all on her own. “It’s been a long year.”  

“Tell me about it,” Jemma laughed, giving Bobbi a squeeze when she chuckled then let out a deep breath she’d been holding.  “But we’ve got each other now.  I really don’t know what I’d have done without you.”  Jemma hoped that Bobbi heard her message.   _Let me help you like you helped me._

“Lucky.  God am I lucky,” Bobbi said as her arms tightened around Jemma and she pressed her lips to Jemma’s temple.  She held on tight for awhile and Jemma just let her, willing to be what Bobbi would hide behind for a little bit just to make Bobbi feel safe.  “I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” was all she said at first, but when Bobbi moved back, looking at Jemma from behind her sunglasses, Jemma knew it would be rough.  “I don’t know how I go back, how S.H.I.E.L.D. fits into my life anymore.”  Jemma bit the inside of her cheek, nodding a little.  She needed not to speak right now.  She really needed not to speak. “Hunter already knows this all.”   _Of course he does,_ Jemma thought bitterly.  “Say something.”

Ok, now what did she need to say.  “… you don’t need to make any decisions right away.  You heard Agent Coulson, you have as long as you need and we can stay with you unless the world implodes.”  Merging with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. meant that some of the load was taken off of Jemma’s shoulders, but even if it wasn’t, she imagined she’d still be here with Bobbi.  

“Which it does on a semi-regular basis,” Bobbi bitched as she took a large swig of her drink.  “I’m sick of that.  I’m sick of being at the beck and call of everyone but me.”  If Jemma wasn’t mistaken, that was some annoyance at Hunter thrown in.  It was hard for her not to feed into that.  She’d talked to a few of Bobbi’s friends and they said that jealousy was totally normal.  That didn’t mean Jemma liked it, though.  “Don’t I get a life?”

Jemma stroked her fingers over Bobbi’s neck, rubbing softly.  “You do.  You get to do whatever you want, Bobbi.  You’re not under any obligation to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. or keep up anything that doesn’t make you happy.”  Bobbi leaned over, curling into herself a little.  Jemma shifted around until she was cupping Bobbi with her body, wrapping her arms around the bigger woman in a vain attempt to comfort and protect her.  “So you think about it.  You think about what in your life makes you happy and what doesn’t.  Then we weed out the things that don’t make you happy.  Your service to S.H.I.E.L.D., to the world….  You get to have it recognized, at least by me.  You’re amazing.  You were my girl crush before I realized that it was more than just looking up to you.”  

“You’re making me feel old.”  Bobbi’s voice was muffled but it was clear she was amused.  “Girl crush, huh?  Had any others?”  Bobbi turned over finally, well at least she looked over her shoulder to check Jemma’s face.  

“Agent May of course.  She’s so strong in every way.  Victoria Hand…  I mean,” Jemma flushed.  “She was a towering woman both in accomplishment and in stature.”  

“She was fuckin’ hot was what she was,” Bobbi told Jemma, pulling the woman’s hand in over her heart.  “Victoria and I were in Bucharest together years ago.  She had a mouth on her when you got her drunk.”  Jemma couldn’t help but think about how she’d died, how so many vital women in positions of power had died when S.H.I.E.L.D. went down.  “You ever meet Sharon Carter?”

“No, but I know who she is.  Niece to Agent Peggy Carter, one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Now there’s a girl crush,” Jemma pointed out.  

“Who, Peggy Carter?”  Jemma nodded.  “I know, right?  All that glamour wrapping up a deadly, brilliant woman.  Can you imagine fighting in a girdle,” Bobbi asked and Jemma couldn’t.  Hell, she couldn’t imagine wearing one every day.  And stockings, garters, cone bras, the whole deal.  She must have been roasting in all that wool and all those layers of undergarments and yet she was insanely effective.  “I wish I had met her.”  Jemma nodded, bringing Bobbi’s hand up to her own, resting both over Bobbi’s heart.  “Jemma?”

“Hm?”

“You mean it right?  Me getting time to think?”  Bobbi’s voice was small, almost fragile.  

“Love, you have as long as you need to think and make any decision you want.  I will back you, ok?”  Jemma leaned over to look down at Bobbi.  “I mean it.  You have my word.”  Bobbi kissed her knuckles and then curled in around Jemma’s hand.  “For now, just rest, ok?  I could use a little sun.”  Not really, but she wasn’t about to leave Bobbi there alone, not in this kind of mood.


	17. Chapter 17

Bobbi was tender, everything hurt just a little bit despite the fact that she hadn’t done anything.  Jemma came in a few times, then Hunter, but Bobbi couldn’t manage to pick up her head.  Jemma took her vitals, but even opening her mouth was too much for Bobbi right now.  “… major depressive episode….”  

“Triggered by….”

“But I thought….”

Bobbi listened to Jemma and Hunter talk quietly near the bed, but still said nothing.  They thought she was asleep.  “Bobbi?”  Maybe they didn’t think she was asleep.  She opened her eyes and looked at Hunter who had knelt down next to the bed.  “There you are.  Jemma and I were thinking you might like to go outside.  Maybe we could lie by the water for awhile?”  Hunter’s fingers touched Bobbi’s shoulder and she winced.  “Sorry, sweetheart.”  Jemma sat down next to Bobbi, running her fingers through Bobbi’s hair gently.  “We just think some sun and maybe a swim would help you clear your head.”  

At that point, moving was easier than talking, and Bobbi got up to do just that.  She stripped off her pajamas and pulled on her bikini before walking for the door.  Jemma followed fast on Bobbi’s heels despite not being in a suit herself.  Hunter, she noticed, stayed behind.  “Hold my hand?”  Jemma knew just how to get Bobbi’s attention and she reached back to slide Jemma’s small hand into her bigger one.  “Bobbi,” Jemma made her pause when they got outside.  “Let me braid your hair.”  Jemma guided her to a chair in the sun, guiding Bobbi to sit while Jemma plunged her hands into Bobbi’s hair.  She let out a little groan.  It felt good to have Jemma rub her scalp and suddenly making noise didn’t seem so exhausting.  

Jemma hummed softly as she braided Bobbi’s hair, and Bobbi purred into Jemma’s hands while they worked the strands into a neat braid.  “Thank you.”  The smile Jemma gave her for just speaking made Bobbi smile too.  It didn’t mean she was fixed or even that she felt better, just that she liked it when Jemma smiled.  Hunter came out and Jemma refused to leave, holding Bobbi’s hand as they walked toward the water.  Her fingers still hurt.  She’d lost all the nails and if she ever got feeling back in the first flange of her middle finger she’d be shocked, but she wasn’t going to give up holding Jemma’s hand for anything in the world.

They ended up staying on the patio under an umbrella.  Well, Bobbi made sure Jemma was under an umbrella.  Bobbi laid mostly in the sun with her head resting against Jemma’s belly and her legs draped over Hunter’s lap.  More often than not, Hunter got the short end of the stick with her.  He saw the darkest, worst parts of her, but he still loved her.  Even when Hunter didn’t like Bobbi, he loved her.  That was so important to someone like Bobbi who’d had a lifelong habit of alienating people just by being herself.  Jemma stroked along Bobbi’s hairline as she read silently and Hunter had long since fallen asleep.  It was really just a sweet little moment that helped calm the sadness gripping onto Bobbi with both hands.  It didn’t eliminate the hurt, but it helped soothe it a little, helped distract her enough that she eventually did get up and have a swim.  

From way out in the water she watched Jemma and Hunter bait hooks and catch their dinner on shore.  Bobbi just floated for awhile as the tide came in, eventually bringing her close enough to hear Hunter and Jemma bickering quietly about the best way to scale a fish.  “Don’t argue with her,” Bobbi said.  Both Hunter and Jemma’s heads swung around in unison at the sound of her voice.  “Her grandfather was a grocer.”  It actually surprised Bobbi as she watched Jemma efficiently cull and gut the fish.  She had a real skill and Bobbi didn’t like to think about how at ease Jemma was with viscera despite the fact that Bobbi was intensely grateful for it.  “So what did you catch?” 

And like that, the two of them talked over each other in their excitement to tell Bobbi what they’d done. How could she be so fucked up when two people like Jemma and Hunter would fight over her attention? They started to bicker and Bobbi reached out. Her fingers trailing down Jemma’s cheek then going to Hunter’s. She leveled them each with a loving stare, then quietly assured them. “Girls… girls… you’re both pretty.” Jemma laughed, but Hunter was not so pleased, swatting her hand away with an aborted grunt of annoyance. “Come on. Let’s get some food going. I’m hungry.” None of that horrible dread was gone from Bobbi. It was, however, quieted for a moment by the sound of the waves on the sand and the feel of Jemma hugging her from the front and Hunter doing the same behind her. She didn’t delude herself with the thought that any of them would ever be 100% ok, but right now she felt like she might actually be able to make it through to tomorrow. Beyond that who knew, but tomorrow was now a thought she could cope with.


	18. Chapter 18

“I hardly think that asking someone who’s been tortured to torture you is….”

“It’s not torture,” Hunter snapped at Jemma. “Your tiny little brain just doesn’t…”

“… tiny brain? How many Ph.D’s do you have Mr. How Does the Garbage Disposal Work?” Hunter’s frustrations were mounting. Bobbi had asked him for permission to explain their situation to Jemma more fully. It seemed that Bobbi had seriously underplayed the depth of his and Bobbi’s dynamic. It was entirely typical for her, but Jemma was hitting the roof after hearing just a little about what Bobbi had done for him at the party. 

“That garbage disposal was really hard,” Hunter countered, frowning deeply at the memory of nearly losing a fingertip to the beast. “And it’s not bloody torture!” 

Bobbi cleared her throat and they both looked at her. “It’s not torture,” Bobbi agreed. “What we do is totally consensual. Hunter asks for it, I provide.” How did someone as smart as Jemma not understand this? Wasn’t she some sort of mega genius? “But Hunter, I do agree with Jemma that maybe it triggered me more than I thought.” He could feel the barbs in his heart, the same feeling that happened every time he set her off. “Neither of us thought it through,” she told him, reaching out to take his hand in hers. Bobbi’s hands were big and very strong. The squeeze was helpful. It got Hunter to focus. 

“So… is it off the table, then?” Hunter felt the anxiety building, the worry that he’d just lost something incredibly important to him. Knowing he could kneel for Bobbi and that she’d take care of his darker needs meant a sort of peace that Hunter held onto to get him through the worst of the worst. 

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Bobbi looked over to Jemma who was still fuming. “I’m saying maybe we need to dial back. No parties anymore. If we do it, it’s us.” That was when Bobbi reached out her other hand and took Jemma’s. 

“Wait… what?” Hunter wanted to be totally clear in what Bobbi was saying. 

“I’m going to monitor any … sessions you have,” Jemma gritted her teeth. “And if I believe it’s too much for Bobbi, I get to call red.” Hunter’s head was whirling. 

“Monitor. You mean you’re going to watch? You can barely tolerate watching me kiss her. How is she going to be watching us have sex?” His eyes met Bobbi’s. “And is it all sex or just the rough stuff?”

“Isn’t all our sex rough,” Bobbi asked Hunter with one quirked brow. 

“I’m not doing this for …satisfaction,” Jemma snapped at Hunter. “I’m doing this for Bobbi. Believe me, there is nothing arousing about watching you get beaten. That’s not to say I won’t enjoy it.” Her lips flattened out into that plain little _fuck you_ smile Jemma wore around him a lot. 

“And I’ve got no say in it?” 

“Of course you do,” Bobbi cooed. “We don’t have to do anything rough. We can be… more vanilla,” she said as though the word felt a little strange in her mouth. “No domination or submission, just sex.” Hunter did not like that idea.

“… she can watch. Just… don’t give me that judgmental look.” 

“I thought that was what jumped up little ….” 

Bobbi leveled them both with a hard look that shut them up. “You two duke this out. I’m going to get a fucking drink.” 

Hunter watched Bobbi get up and rose himself. “Fine. You know I won’t say no, so… fine. Whatever your terms are, fine. Just make sure she gets what we do before she sits in the first time. I don’t need her gasping every time we do something.” Bobbi nodded because his request was reasonable. “And you,” he looked at Jemma. “If you have an honest, nonjudgmental question… ask it.” It seemed that Jemma was calming down because she just nodded at him. “Alright. Now I’m going into town and getting very drunk. Expect me to stumble in and wake you up at some point.” He leaned in to kiss Bobbi’s forehead and then looked at Jemma. He stuck his hand out and she glanced at Bobbi but took it. The shake was awkward, just like everything would be for awhile. Maybe if they bonded over the awkwardness it would help. All he knew was that he was finding himself a redhead at the bar tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

Jemma only comprehended part of what Bobbi was telling her. She’d imagined that Bobbi and Hunter’s interactions were about a spanking or some role play, nothing like the extent Bobbi was telling him. It was beyond her understanding why someone would want to be humiliated and beaten, but as Bobbi gently reminded her… it wasn’t up to Jemma to understand. It wasn’t for her approval, it just was. “… it’s sexual, then?”

“Sometimes,” Bobbi agreed. “But other times he just needs to feel like someone else has taken control.” She explained that they stayed away from total humiliation, but that Hunter really enjoyed being talked down to. “It really depends on where we are. The last time I just didn’t… I wasn’t ready for as much as we did.” 

It was killing Jemma on two fronts. One, she couldn’t give Bobbi this sort of thing. Domination and submission, humiliation, erotic beatings? They were not Jemma’s speed. The other was that Bobbi was clearly hurting so terribly. “So why not call a moratorium on it all for awhile?” They’d had this discussion but Jemma felt it bared repeating. 

“Because he needs it. Because I like it,” she told Jemma. 

“I see. Bobbi, I need a moment.” Her face fell and Jemma felt like she was kicking a disabled puppy. “Just… it’s a lot to get my head around.” She reached over and ran her fingers over Bobbi’s arm. “I’m going to catch up on a few emails. I just need to think about something else.” Bobbi’s eyes clouded and Jemma instantly knew she’d really screwed up. There was shame and regret, but more so … hurt. “Oh love… I didn’t mean it like that.” She reached out and wrapped her arms around Bobbi, squeezing tight. “We’re all just very…. The situation is….”

“… fucked,” Bobbi provided. 

“Yes. Rather.” She kissed Bobbi’s head and decided a compromise was in order. “How about we both try to shift our minds. We could watch Finding Nemo.” And that was how they ended up on the couch in their pajamas doing a Disney marathon when Hunter stumbled in with a woman who looked very, very much like Jemma.


	20. Chapter 20

“I’m out.” Jemma stood up and looked between Bobbi and Hunter a few times. “Fix this,” was all she could say before she stalked her way down the hall, leaving Bobbi there with Hunter and his twat du jour. 

“Really?” Bobbi looked at the girl who was totally trashed and hanging off of Hunter like he was a buoy in the sea. “What the hell is wrong with you?” She stood and took the girl’s hands off of Hunter. “Hi… I’m sure you’re a nice girl, but my idiot ex-husband is not going to be needing your vagina tonight. You can sit outside for awhile and sober up if you need to, call a ride, I don’t care, but you need to leave the house. Now.” 

“Hunter,” the girl whined.

“Shhhhh,” his drunken hand ran down her face awkwardly and Bobbi almost felt for the girl. “She’ll kick your ass if you don’t go. So you must because needs must.” Hunter’s breath could knock you over when he was drunk and right now, if Bobbi lit a match, they were all done for. It smelled like he’d been drinking lighter fluid, though more likely it was cheap vodka.

The girl giggled and Bobbi gagged before grabbing a water bottle from the table near the door and thrusting it into the girl’s hand. “Here. Now goodbye.” Bobbi opened the door and gave her a gentle nudge toward the walk, closing the door the second she crossed the threshold. “Seriously,” she turned and glared at Hunter. “What is wrong with you? I just want to know. What was the thought process? Was that to piss her off, or me? Or maybe you thought you could get into some weird Jemma sandwich?” She waved her hands, trying not to hit Hunter but very much wanting to. 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “She was cute and has a really exceptional rack. Plus, if I turn her around, I can pretend it’s your girlfriend I’m fucking.” Hunter snorted and sat down on the couch. “No, seriously. You should just punish me, I’ve been very bad.” Hunter’s hand went to Bobbi’s hip as he nuzzled into her stomach. She pulled back, disgusted, and that started Hunter howling about how hard it was to be with a woman who couldn’t keep her eye on the prize. Him being the prize, apparently. Hunter was a lot of things. A prize was not one of them. The fight went on for a couple of hours, Hunter sobering up a little before he started up drinking shots of whisky. 

“Why did I ever think this could work?” Bobbi held her head in her hands, tucked up into the corner of the sofa. She felt like an idiot. Here she’d thought maybe Hunter would keep his crazy between the lines for her sake, at least for a little while, but here he was proving that he was as jealous and spiteful as ever. She didn’t realize she was crying until Hunter was kneeling in front of her, handing her up a kleenex. 

“Don’t cry, Bob. Come on.” His hands came to gather her damaged hand up, kissing the back of her knuckles. “You know how I get.” Indeed, she did know how Hunter got. That just proved that she was at the very least a glutton for punishment, at the worst, a masochist herself. “I just want you all to myself and it’s so hard sometimes… watching her with you, knowing that you like her better.” 

“When you act like this, how can I help but like her more? Hunter, this is really bad. Do you even understand that?” He didn’t though, and that was why she didn’t shove him away when he rested his cheek on her thigh and closed his eyes. Bobbi just cried silently as she gave up and put her fingers into his hair. Hunter was just as fucked up as she was. Maybe it was Jemma that ought to run. She sat there with him for a very long time, stroking his hair as he fell asleep. When she could, Bobbi slipped out from under him, laying a very drunk Hunter’s head on the couch cushion before heading to find Jemma. 

To her great surprise, Jemma was sitting outside. The drunk girl was still sitting out there, or maybe she’d fallen asleep. “She dead?” Jemma shook her head and offered up a beer from the six pack on the table next to her. “You ok?” Jemma looked up at Bobbi, eyes moist. “I know. How could you be?” Bobbi perched on the arm of Jemma’s chair before edging her way in, squishing them in against the wicker. “Come here.” 

Jemma leaned into Bobbi, her body vibrating against Bobbi’s skin. “He’s never touched me, but I feel filthy,” Jemma confessed quietly. Bobbi’s heart felt like it was twisting in her chest because she understood that feeling all too well, and it was something she would never wish on Jemma. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he’s a petty child,” Bobbi said without thinking too much. 

“I know that he’s a spiteful brat. I want to know what’s triggering it. I’ve tried, Bobbi. I’ve tried really hard. I ate crab with him!” Jemma gestured with her beer toward the crab shack across the water where she and Hunter had spent an afternoon drinking beer and cracking open shellfish. “I wish we could give him a time out,” Jemma said. “If he’s going to act like a child,” she reasoned. And then Bobbi got a wonderful idea, a wonderful… terrible idea.


	21. Chapter 21

Hunter woke to a note tented on the couch directly in front of his face. He pawed at it a few times until he realized he needed to open both eyes to coordinate. “Ungh.” He was incredibly hung over and tried to ignore the fact that his mouth kind of tasted like balls right now. He sat up, finding a bottle of water and a couple of Tylenol. He had them without thinking as he opened the note. 

_Hunter,_

_Your behavior has been terrible and you need to make restitution before you will be acknowledged by either of us._

_Bobbi & Jemma _

He turned it over a few times then sighed and laid his head back down for fifteen minutes to let the Tylenol kick in. What did they mean _make restitution_? And what about not being acknowledged? That was weird. That was all really weird. Hunter got up fifteen minutes later, telling himself he felt better but knowing he didn’t. He spotted Bobbi out by the water and headed that way, pulling on a pair of sunglasses and one of Jemma’s big floppy hats. He felt like shit, so why not look it? He drank another bottle of water on his way out to Bobbi, flopping down in the sand next to her with a groan. “So what did I do?” 

Not only did she not respond, she made no move to show that she even saw him. Hunter watched as she turned the page in her book, her big blue eyes not even tracking his way once. Not even a micro-movement. Hunter found himself clearing his throat, waving his hands, and eventually he reached out to touch Bobbi’s foot. That ended with Bobbi’s heel slamming into his forehead. Hard. Hunter went down easily and Bobbi shifted, settling in with her back to him before continuing to read. Hunter was seeing stars and he stayed down for awhile. As Jemma’s hat rolled down the beach and Bobbi’s sunglasses sat askew on his nose. Actually he might have passed out a little, but when he came to Bobbi was still there, still reading. This was a joke, right? 

“Bobbi,” Hunter sat up, spitting some bile into the sand. “I’m sorry. What I did was bullshit and I promise I’m not going to do it again.” It was pretty boilerplate and from the way her face stayed totally static, Bobbi thought the same thing. “She gets the best of you,” Hunter said softly before getting to his feet. “And that hurts worse than a kick in the head.” Bobbi didn’t look up, didn’t even glance his way, but Hunter saw moisture in her eyes as he left. He felt like an asshole when he made her cry, but she wasn’t a fucking peach either. How did people make marriage work? Hell, how did they make divorce work? 

Jemma walked up, sitting in the chair next to Bobbi’s under her umbrella. They began to talk, both ignoring the fact that he was sitting right there in the sand before them. They meant it, didn’t they? “So what does restitution mean?” Neither looked at him. “Hey… hey… HEY!” He grabbed the end of Bobbi’s chair, pulling it up a little before he got whacked in the back of the head with a paperback like a bad dog. “Jesus, Jemma!” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Fine. Screw both of you.” Hunter got up, flipping them both the bird before stalking back to the house. 

What were they doing, trying to drive him mad? Hunter’s first instinct was to go back into town and find the girl from last night. Instead he sat in the window, watching the women from the inside. How was it fair that he was odd man out? Hunter sat there for a long time just watching the two of them together. Bobbi had this sweet smile she only had around Jemma and Hunter found himself intensely jealous of that smile. Bobbi stood up, giving a stretch before walking to the shore so she could take a dip. That left Hunter to ponder the subject of Jemma Simmons. Ok, so maybe it wasn’t the smartest move to bring home a doppelganger, but Hunter did think she was a good looking girl. 

Jemma was in a long sundress and big sunglasses. Her red hair was covered by the floppy hat he’d been wearing earlier. Even in all that, the sun had kissed her skin. Hunter found himself jealous of even that when he caught a look at his own sallow, wrinkled self in the mirror. He looked like shit. He felt like shit, though, so it matched. He waited until Bobbi was pretty far out to head out again. This time he stayed well out of smacking range when he went to talk to Jemma, not underestimating her because she’d managed to litter his neck with paper cuts from the edge of that bloody book. 

“I know you’re not going to look at me, but I… Listen, neither of us are the most well adjusted…. Um… yeah, leave Bob out of it.” Jemma hadn’t looked at him or even moved other than to turn the page of her book, but he knew better than to throw someone else into your apology if you wanted it to sound sincere. “I shouldn’t have brought home that girl that looked like you.” Jemma’s brow rose. “B… because um….” He watched that brow lower and he knew he’d lost her. Why _had_ he decided that was a good idea? Oh, right… vodka. Lots and lots of vodka. “I was angry. At you, at her. More at her, I think. We’re really good at hurting each other.” 

“Leave me out of it,” Jemma said cooly and Hunter’s head whipped up to see her looking right at him. His instinct was to overplay his hand, but instead he stayed still and tried desperately to be a good boy. “The two of you can play emotional games as much as you like, but I’m not part of it and I don’t want any part of it. I don’t find it fun or engaging and it doesn’t make me feel closer to either of you in some twisted way. I don’t know why the two of you insist on going at each other like jilted teenagers, but you need to either stop or keep me out of it.” 

“I’m a fuck up,” Hunter said with a shrug. 

“That’s a cop out,” was the last thing Jemma said to him for two days. It wasn’t like he didn’t try either. Bobbi broke before Jemma, but then that was Bobbi. Jemma held out, and the thing she said to break her silence was ‘fire’ when he’d let a candle catch a cloth ablaze. Jemma Simmons played hardball and part of Hunter was really pissed about that. Part of him, though, thought a great deal of her for being so firm. It didn’t make his life easier, but it was something that Hunter found compelling enough to give it some actual thought. Maybe that was what Bobbi liked about her. It was what currently had Hunter’s mind overly focused on the scientist. 

She looked up from where she was reading in the corner to notice Hunter looking at her. All she did was narrow her eyes and go back to reading, but it shot through Hunter. _No,_ he tried to tell himself. It didn’t work.


	22. Chapter 22

Bobbi and Jemma had decided to tap into Hunter’s needs to get him under control. Maybe it was underhanded and manipulative, but Jemma was not going to live in a constant state of anxiety over what Hunter was going to do next. Besides, his behavior was driving Bobbi crazy and Jemma would do anything to help Bobbi have a little more stability right now. She was doing better, but she still struggled. Jemma had been woken nearly every night since they got here to Bobbi’s night terrors. Some nights all Jemma could do was hold onto Bobbi as tremors racked her body. She didn’t cry too much, but her body shivered when she was like that. 

So Jemma had decided to take the lead in culling Hunter’s childish behavior. Bobbi certainly couldn’t at the moment, so Jemma stepped up. Ignoring him had driven Hunter mad, but once he realized they’d pay attention to him if he behaved himself, he settled down. Jemma knew she was using basic child rearing techniques, but she figured that if Hunter was behaving like a child then he should be treated like one. It wasn’t until Bobbi mentioned Hunter being infatuated with her that Jemma realized the error of her ways. Hunter was a man deeply in love with his ex-wife and unable to give her up because she gave him the right kind of abuse. Jemma’s was a different kind of approach, but it was still what he craved. While that was what made it work, that was also what made Hunter look after her with moon eyes. 

“You need to talk to him about it,” Bobbi told Jemma one night when they were in bed. “He’s more self-aware than you give him credit for.” Jemma watched Bobbi run her hand through her hair and wince. The last of the bandages and stitches had come out two days ago so her fingers were still sore. 

“Do you want…”

“No, it’s not too bad,” Bobbi shot back. She was being very careful about what she was taking and Jemma was glad for that. Bobbi had a tendency to fall into really bad coping strategies, numbing being foremost. “I think he’s working his way up to asking you to dominate him,” Bobbi told Jemma. 

“He is _not_!” Jemma sat up, eyes wide. “Bobbi, that is not…” 

Bobbi held up her hand. “As long as your relationship with Hunter isn’t antagonistic, I don’t care what you guys do. Honestly.” She shook her head. “Just let me watch sometime,” Bobbi asked sincerely. Jemma just shook her head. “I’m not out of my mind.”

“I didn’t…”

“You were thinking it.” Bobbi shifted so she could look at Jemma more fully. She pursed her lips making them puff out and wrinkle at Jemma. “Hunter needs a woman to take him in hand. It’s something he’s needed since he was … way too young,” she shook her head to show she wasn’t going to get into that. Jemma was grateful. “It helps him give up the worst of what he’s feeling about himself…. I’m serious. Talk to him about it. You can’t judge, though. If you ask him about being submissive, you need to let him talk and be supportive.” 

Jemma didn’t know if she was insulted by Bobbi’s demand for kindness or if she was grateful for the reminder. This whole world of domination was not something she’d ever considered, and when Bobbi told her about how the relationship with Hunter sometimes worked… well Jemma had been ready to run. Being dominated or controlled was not something she wanted. Bobbi assured her that was not what she was looking for out of their relationship and that had been more than a relief. “… I don’t understand it. I mean, I’ve been reading,” she told Bobbi with a gesture at her tablet. “I understand the basics, the psychology… just…” She winced at the thought of it all. 

“Jemma, I’m not putting you in a catsuit and handing you a crop… Though,” Bobbi wagged her brow and Jemma poked her in the side with a fake frown. “You’d look incredible. I don’t want you to dominate me, but man I could really get into you in a catsuit.”

“You were saying before your foray into thinking about breasts in leather?” 

Bobbi snickered and continued, “I’m just telling you to listen to him. He has been in this lifestyle for years. Before he met me… He knows a lot and he is actually really good at explaining it. _If_ you’re ready to listen.” Jemma was starting to feel that insult again. She wasn’t that narrow minded. Hell, she’d started sleeping with a _woman_! 

“I need to think about it.” 

Bobbi nodded, knowing to let it drop before she leaned in to give Jemma a soft kiss to the forehead. “I know this isn’t easy. Thank you.” Bobbi’s words helped with the insulted feeling because at least Bobbi knew Jemma was trying. And she was! Jemma was trying to understand all of this, but she struggled. She was learning more about sex and sexuality through Bobbi and Hunter than she had known in all her prior years combined, but that could be overwhelming at times. 

“I’ll try, but tell him to behave.” Bobbi slid in close to Jemma, wrapping herself around the redhead. Bobbi gave the kind of hugs that warmed you up from the inside and just the pressure of her pressed to Jemma made her feel so much better about all this. 

“He takes this very seriously, actually. And you’ll talk to me about it after?” Jemma nodded. “You’re amazing, Jemma and I love you.” Bobbi hugged her again then settled in with Jemma to go to bed. Bobbi drifted off, but Jemma was up for quite some time formulating questions for Hunter. If she was going to do this, if she was going to open herself for this sort of knowledge, she was going to do it right.


	23. Chapter 23

“… it helps me get my mind in order.” Jemma and Hunter were sitting outside by the water in the shade of a really big tree. Hunter was trying to explain to Jemma what he thought about domination and submission. It was clear she was uncomfortable, but Hunter was actually really touched that she was trying to understand. Of course that didn’t help him at all. Bobbi was right that he was infatuated. He’d always thought Jemma was attractive, but now it was different. She’d taken him in hand so easily it was jarring. And she hadn’t even raised a finger… other than that paperback to the skull. Hunter had fought it, but Jemma was incredibly resolved and hard nosed. Again, that didn’t help quell Hunter’s infatuation in the least. 

“How?” She was playing with the label on her beer bottle, making little crinkling sounds. 

“Choice and power are taken away… so the only thing left is to obey. It’s hard because in the kind of dynamic I’ve always liked the submissive is the one who has a lot of the power. I mean… Bobbi might have the crop, but it’s me whose let her tie me down and use it.” Jemma was struggling and Hunter frowned. “We don’t have to talk about this.” 

“Yeah, we do,” Jemma told him. Those honey-brown eyes met his and Hunter glanced away. “I want to understand this. You’re important to Bobbi and this is important to both of you.” Hunter felt that familiar sting of Jemma distancing herself. She was that kind of woman though. It was always two steps forward, one step back. Hell, sometimes it was ten steps back. “Does it arouse you? The crop, I mean… being beaten.”

“It’s not being beaten. It’s taking strikes. Being beaten sounds like I’m curled in a ball on the floor with my hands over my head.” He struggled with anyone who didn’t at least understand the edge of pleasure/pain. Maybe Jemma just didn’t. He knew not everyone liked what he liked and didn’t expect them to. He just thought everyone should have some of this in them, that it was a primal part of being a sexual being. “It arouses me to an extent. I mean if it stays relatively light, I can almost get off that way.” Hunter tried not to be lascivious about it. Jemma got freaky about that. “But sometimes I need more pain,” he told her plainly. 

Jemma looked uncomfortable, but her curiosity was starting to take over. Hunter liked watching that shift. It made him feel a little less like a circus freak. “Why?”

“… Bobbi thinks it’s because it’s the only time I can really let go. Honestly, she might be right.” He didn’t like to think about that, so he pushed on. “I like the endorphins. Plus, it reminds me how much my body can take and still be alright. Sometimes that helps out in the field,” he said with a shrug. “I like knowing that I have someone I can trust enough.” Bobbi was it, really. He didn’t hold any illusions that Jemma was going to be physical with him at any point in the near future, but he hoped one day she might. He was starting to understand what Bobbi saw in the scientist. 

“How many people have you trusted to… “ Jemma waved her hand. She was flushed and clearly uncomfortable, but the curiosity was getting to her. 

“Half a dozen, give or take. And I didn’t trust all of them, I just let them do what they wanted and… it wasn’t what I needed. It took a long time to find someone who could explain how to get the most out of this kind of dynamic. She was incredibly smart and had the most incredible tongue.” Hunter grinned. “It was really long and if she was in the right mood…”

“Hunter,” Jemma chided. “So that was Bobbi?”

“God no,” he laughed. “Though Bobbi does have a long tongue. I never thought about that. No, Bob and I… we were always real informal. I loved her, so that was the main difference there.” Hunter finished his beer and popped a second one, doing the same for Jemma because she’d been out for awhile and looked like she needed a little courage. “But Bobbi’s the most recent and the one who's been…. I don’t know, it’s different when you love someone than when you’re doing it just to get off.” 

Jemma nodded a little, though from what Hunter understood her sexual history was quite limited. “I… I don’t understand the humiliation.” 

Hunter nodded. “Yeah, I’m still working on that, too. It turns all kinds of cranks.” He gave Jemma a grin and took down a fair bit of his beer. “I mean… Bobbi,” he waved in the direction of the house, “my love of verbal abuse and sparring couldn’t be personified by a better woman.” 

Bobbi had warned Hunter to be honest with Jemma and to be kind. He was doing the very best he could, and it actually seemed to be working. “I suppose it could just be the focus… Her undivided attention as a method of torment.” Hunter didn’t necessarily agree, but he nodded because she was trying. “Bobbi’s so … the last time you did this with her….”

“It was too much too soon. I get that now and I feel like shit for pushing her.” Hunter didn’t regret how incredible that night was. Hell he still had some bruising up and down the backs of his thighs. Bobbi not being able to do this with him right now wasn’t easy. He wanted to go put himself on display for everyone while Bobbi humiliated him. “You realize you were dominating me psychologically when you were doing your ignoring.” Jemma flushed but she nodded. “That was good, very… Bobbi. Using my kinks and triggers to get what you want.” 

“You were out of control,” Jemma protested and Hunter felt himself getting aroused. “Your behavior was unacceptable and unnecessarily cruel. Plus,” Jemma glared, “you made my girlfriend cry.” Her tone was harsh and Hunter looked away. “I had to do something.”

“… I didn’t say it was necessarily a bad thing,” Hunter pointed out. “I’m aware that I’m an ass. You know that, right?” Jemma laughed and Hunter felt incredibly rewarded for that. “I am far enough out from it now to get that I was being a piece of shit to both of you. I respect that you did something. And… thanks for not just demanding she kick me out.” 

Jemma got very uncomfortable as he spoke and at the end she shifted away. “She wouldn’t.” 

“She has.” 

“Yes, but you’re still here,” Jemma pointed out. “You’re in her life for good, Hunter.” The implied _but I’m not sure of my own place_ resonated and Hunter reached out and patted her hand. He couldn’t say anything about her and Bobbi because he’d been too focused on his own perceived losses. “But I love her, and I’ll do what is needed for all of us.” 

Jemma Simmons was uncommonly brave and Hunter appreciated that. “And I’m going to make a concerted effort to not be a total and complete asshole.” Jemma laughed and that feeling of reward prickled under Hunter’s skin. He just held her hand a moment longer then went back to his beer, changing the subject to dinner because they both needed a break.


	24. Chapter 24

Bobbi had expected Jemma to come in after her talk with Hunter and need to be alone. She’d been incredibly wrong. Hunter had gone into town and was going to be gone for awhile, though Bobbi didn’t know that until well after Jemma came in. “How did it go?” Jemma didn’t respond, just moved in close and pulled Bobbi down for a kiss. It started deep and firm and just got filthier from there. Jemma was clearly either trying to prove something or the talk with Hunter had her all hot and bothered. Maybe a little bit of both, Bobbi considered as she felt Jemma yank her tank up and over her head. 

“I don’t want to talk about Hunter right now,” was all Jemma said before her mouth was roughly moving over Bobbi’s nipple through the fabric of her bra.    
“Fair enough.” Bobbi had a far easier time undressing Jemma, reaching behind her to undo a few knots so her cover up fell to the ground around her feet. Jemma’s hands got to Bobbi’s shorts and they both stood there mostly nude for a moment, looking at each other. “You got a little color,” Bobbi told Jemma as her mouth trailed over the sprays of freckles and sun kissed skin. 

“My girlfriend loves being in the sun,” Jemma countered as her hands both slipped down the back of Bobbi’s underwear, squeezing her ass. “And has the most incredible mouth in the world.” Bobbi could take a hint and picked Jemma up in one scoop before depositing her on the table. Bobbi shoved the chair aside and knelt, pulling Jemma to the edge and getting rid of her underwear. 

“Baby you’re soaking.” Bobbi groaned, her nose running up the inside of Jemma’s thigh. Her clit was hard and Bobbi watched a moment as it jumped under her most gentle touch. Soon enough everything about Jemma was jumping as Bobbi worked her mouth around the bundle of nerves. She was a little soft at first, but from the way Jemma ground against her, Bobbi knew what the girl needed. “I’ve got you, Jemma. Whatever you need, ok?” 

Bobbi might have seen a little moisture in Jemma’s eyes, but she turned right back to her folds, working on that hard clit until Jemma was screaming her name and gripping onto the edge of the table, white knuckled as she came against Bobbi’s face. Jemma collapsed, just panting and groaning on the table. Bobbi moved up her body to kiss and as she did, slid two fingers into Jemma. “Bobbi!” Jemma’s legs came to wrap around Bobbi’s waist and soon Bobbi was giving Jemma slow, firm thrusts with those two fingers. She paired it with a liberal application of her lips over the top of Jemma’s bikini top, not surprised when Jemma reached behind her and unclasped it before yanking it off. 

She pulled Bobbi’s face in close and Bobbi kissed her as her fingers started to move again. This time she angled them, working at Jemma’s g-spot until the woman was almost there. “Fuck me.” Bobbi’s eyes went wide, shocked that it came out of Jemma with such force and demand behind it. “Bobbi, please…” 

“Shhhhh of course. Anything you want, sweetheart.” Jemma’s lips were parched, her whole body covered in a sheen of sweat as Bobbi worked her up to the edge again with her fingers.

“More… Please… Bobbi, use your cock.” Jemma was just full of surprises today. They’d used the toy a few times and Jemma liked it, but this was clearly more. She was almost desperate for it and Bobbi agreed without a thought. 

She withdrew her fingers and Bobbi got a grappling hand and noises of protest. “Shhhhh. I’ve got to go get it, sweetheart. Here,” Bobbi grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed it off. “You drink some of this and I’ll be right back.” Bobbi walked out of the room then booked it down the hall because this was… well this was awesome was what this was. 

Bobbi’s panties hit the floor and she took a minute and a couple of fingers to stretch herself before pushing the blunt, wide, short side of the toy into her own body. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but it wasn’t like she was going in dry. Jemma being turned on often got to Bobbi. No, it always got to Bobbi. She walked back to Jemma with the toy moving in her, Jemma’s side jutting out at a sharp angle. 

Much to her surprise, Jemma had moved while she was away. Instead of being on her back on the table, she was face down over the side of it. She’d spread her legs wide and looked over her shoulder with a half-possessed look that shot through Bobbi. “Fuck, sweetheart…. That’s one pretty picture.” Bobbi walked over, her hand running from the back of Jemma’s skull all the way to the back of her thigh. “Give me a second to memorize it.” 

Bobbi’s fingers moved back into Jemma, slowly stretching her again as Bobbi’s tongued down the inside of her shoulder blade. Jemma pushed her body up and caught Bobbi in a kiss that was a lot of tongue. The amazing thing, though, was that with three fingers in Jemma, she could feel how the woman was responding to her kiss. “Enough stretching,” Jemma demanded. Bobbi quite agreed. She swapped cock for fingers, pushing into Jemma slowly because no matter how desperate Jemma was, pain was not the woman’s thing. 

Jemma’s forehead pressed to the wood of the kitchen table as Bobbi pushed home. The clench and grab of Jemma’s internal muscles translated back into Bobbi’s body through the toy, each of Jemma’s clenches made the toy in Bobbi shift and sometimes… man sometimes it hit just the right spot. They sped up, Bobbi reaching around to catch Jemma’s big clit between her thumb and forefinger. This was a time when Jemma’s clit was even more appreciated. Bobbi could work on her with very little issue and drew several cries that had to have been heard by the neighbors down the beach. “Bobbi… Oh my God… yes… fuck…” Jemma digressed into some filthy talk for a minute, then stopped mid-sentence as she came on Bobbi’s cock. 

It wasn’t like Bobbi could feel the clenches on her skin, but they translated back into the toy and set up a rough rhythm inside Bobbi. Jemma’s hips urged Bobbi on even after the woman had cum, not letting her relax at all. Bobbi Morse was not looking this gift horse in the mouth, just enjoyed the way Jemma responded to her. “Harder,” Jemma begged as Bobbi held her over the edge of orgasm for a good long while. “Please. I need …” Jemma was stuck, repeating the words _I need_ until Bobbi pushed her fingers into the woman’s mouth. Jemma refocused and cleaned every trace of herself off of Bobbi’s fingers, narrowly avoiding biting Bobbi when Jemma came by surprise. 

By the time they were done the kitchen table had moved a couple of feet and they were both panting like they’d run a marathon. Bobbi kissed all over Jemma’s back as the woman shuddered and gasped under her as Bobbi withdrew. “I want a nap,” Bobbi announced and helped Jemma stand up. She massaged the back of Jemma’s thighs a moment before pulling her in close. “You coming with?” Jemma nodded, already a little unsteady on her feet. “Good. I never sleep as well when you’re not there.” Jemma smiled, clearly touched, and Bobbi was glad. Jemma needed to know just how important she was.


	25. Chapter 25

Hunter and Jemma spoke about his needs a few times and soon they fell into a little routine. Hunter started silently looking to Jemma for her approval and that meant that he was far better behaved and far more relaxed. Jemma had noticed the change in him and was incredibly grateful for that. It wasn’t that she was actively courting his submission, more accepting that he took stock in what she thought. That was important to a friendship, wasn’t it? And that was what it was becoming. The more they talked the more they understood each other, and the better they understood each other the more peaceful their little life had become. 

They’d all put in to take extended leaves, checking in now and then to consult but other than that S.H.I.E.L.D. had left them alone. It was another thing to be really grateful for. Jemma hadn’t realized how much _she_ needed this time off. There were a lot of deep wounds to heal for everyone involved, so it was a very good thing that she’d had this time. 

She and Fitz talked on the computer all the time, and she was pleased that Fitz had started mentioning Mack in more than intellectual terms. Of course Fitz was months from figuring it out himself, but it did Jemma’s heart good to know that he’d been well taken care of in her absence. She’d just gotten done talking to him when she noticed Hunter standing in the doorway waiting patiently. 

She gave him a little nod and he came in with a cup of piping hot tea. “Thank you.” She nodded to the chair in the corner and he sat, letting her get a sip of tea like a civilized Englishmen. “To what do I owe the tea?”

“Whenever you talk to Fitz, you always come out and make yourself tea. I… thought I’d beat you to the punch.” Hunter looked both pleased with himself and quite nervous. 

“That was quite kind. Thank you, Lance.” She noticed that while he didn’t usually like his first name used, if she used it in just the right way it would get him to blush. “You look excited about something.” 

“Remember the couple whose house Bobbi and I went to for the party?” Jemma nodded. “Well they invited all three of us over for dinner.” Her eyes bugged a little and she set down her tea. “Nothing sexual, just talking and food. Maybe some booze. It’s been awhile since I had a drink.” It was like he was just noticing that. Jemma thought it was sweet that he was that easily dissuaded by her raised brow or a purse of her lips. 

“… you really want to do this?” Hunter nodded. “As long as it doesn’t get really uncomfortable or overly sexual, I’ll go.” He sprung up and came to give her a squeeze and a kiss to the top of the head. He’d been doing things like that, too. Jemma had noticed he tried to touch her a lot more, and if he was being good she let him do things like this. What did a hug cost her? Plus, hugs were awesome. 

So that was how she wound up between Bobbi and Hunter at this couple’s house for dinner. Their names were Frank and Betty, both very attractive but also looked a bit more on the gothic side than Jemma was typically comfortable with. She had to admit, though, that the conversation and the food had been excellent. She was getting to see that despite the way they looked and what their sexual proclivities were… they were decent and interesting people. It helped her feel more at ease. Well, that and their exceptional wine collection. Frank had been Betty’s dominant for seven years and they were incredibly in love. That much was evident by the way they moved around each other, and things that would have normally bothered Jemma about Betty not being as independent and strong as a woman ought to be, somehow didn’t in this context. 

It was very clear that choices had been made about their life and they were both happy with the choices they made. Jemma didn’t know if this was Hunter’s run up to asking her to hurt him or dominate him, but it was good to see that it could be done without longterm damage. It was good for her to understand this even if it did make her uncomfortable. Jemma’s natural curiosity took over eventually and she and Betty ended up on the sofa in the living room talking for well over an hour. Nothing weird happened before they left, and if their conversation hadn’t explored the subject, Jemma wouldn’t have thought they were anything but a little old fashioned. 

“Is that what you want, what Frank and Betty have” Jemma asked Hunter on the way home. Bobbi was driving and he was in the back laying sprawled across the seat. He was quite buzzed and looked really relaxed. 

“No,” he told her honestly. “I don’t know that I want to live in the lifestyle so much as… have it. I… Bob do you know what I”m saying?”

“I think what my inarticulate ex-husband is saying is that he wants to know the possibility is there and that when he needs to be put at heel, that he is confident someone he trusts will do it for him.” Hunter nodded and then continued to nod, focused on the music and the scenery as his drunk mind wandered. “That make sense, sweetheart?”

Jemma looked over at Bobbi, her hair swept up at the nape of her neck had loosened a little and strands danced over her skin in the breeze. “I think. But you want more than just what you did with Bobbi before?” 

“Yup,” Hunter agreed. Jemma found it alarming, the way he gave away his power so casually. “I can have you for the day-to-day disapproval and Bobbi for when I need to be tied down and trained.” He smiled a little, reaching out to stroke the back of Bobbi’s neck. “You’re so good at that, Bob. No one uses a cane like you, baby.” Hunter leaned forward to kiss her shoulder and Jemma glanced away. “You can watch,” he told her. “I like it when you watch.” 

“I don’t,” Jemma protested. 

“You don’t watch, but you do look sometimes,” Hunter clarified. His fingers stroked over Bobbi’s collar bone just under the strap of her dress. “I like it. Bob likes it, right?”

“I think everybody knows I”m an exhibitionist,” she pointed out as she turned onto the beachfront road that led to their rental. 

“Well I like to watch,” Hunter told them.

“I’ve noticed.” Jemma raised her brow and looked back to a grinning Hunter. 

“I haven’t told you before,” Hunter said as he leaned forward, “but you have an incredible ass.” Jemma pinked up and pulled away. “No, seriously. You’re walking away from me all the time so I get to look at it a lot and it’s … high and tight and …mmmmm” 

“Hunter,” Bobbi warned. 

“What, it’s a compliment. Plus, you agree.” Hunter reached out to tug on a strand of Bobbi’s hair. “You love her ass.” 

“I love a lot more than her ass,” Bobbi countered as she turned them into their drive and cut off the engine. “Now are we going to have to roll you in the house or are you going to come in under your own steam?”

“Open the windows and the sunroof,” Hunter asked. “I want to stay out here for awhile.” Bobbi did as he asked, taking the keys with her so he didn’t get any great ideas about a moonlight drive. “Bob,” Hunter called after her. 

“Yeah?” 

“Your girlfriend’s super hot,” he grinned at Jemma, wagging his brow.   
 “Yeah, Hunter. I know. Now go to sleep.” Bobbi wrapped her arm around Jemma’s shoulder and led her toward the house. It wasn’t until they got inside that Bobbi spoke. “… he’s right, you know. My girlfriend’s super hot.”


	26. Chapter 26

The first time she did it, Hunter was totally surprised. He didn’t know where it came from, but one day he found himself being kissed goodnight by Jemma. It wasn’t dirty, it wasn’t sexual, but it was something he came to look forward to. Each night for the past three nights when she was ready to go to bed, Jemma kissed him then Bobbi goodnight. It was the fourth night and Hunter could see that Jemma was fading. It would be coming soon and he was going to do something about it. Maybe he was looking a gift horse in the mouth, but he wanted to know why. What had changed that made her do this? 

Jemma stretched and shifted off the couch. “I’m turning in.” And like Hunter predicted, she came over to him to kiss him goodnight. It was soft, and where Hunter hadn’t reacted the first time, and had just barely been able to contain himself the second and third time, this time he reached out to touch Jemma’s hand. “Good night.” Her lips pressed to his, and this time he held her hand the whole time. She pulled back with a smile, using that same hand to brush his hair from his forehead. “Get some rest soon, Lance.” 

And she was gone seconds after that, kissing Bobbi goodnight then heading to her room. It took Bobbi only moments to turn on him, brow raised in an expectant glare. “Could you be any more puppy dog in love with her?” Bobbi laughed and moved closer, sitting on the arm of his chair, her feet resting in his lap. “The goo-goo eyes alone are going to give me cavities, Hunter.” Bobbi’s toes squeezed his thigh as she ran her fingers through his hair. “It’s cute… weirdly so. You know it’s not sexual, though. Right?” 

Hunter did know that, though he was a man who lived in a constant state of hope. How could he not considering the two beautiful women who were a part of his life here? “At all?” 

“At all,” Bobbi told him. “She doesn’t hate you anymore, and is on her way to legitimately liking you. You cannot be a perverted toad about this, Hunter.” Bobbi tugged on his hair a little bit. “With me, be as perverted as you like, but treat her like a normal person’s first girlfriend.” She was right to qualify it with ‘normal person’. Neither of them had a whole lot of context for normal in their lives. “Speaking of being perverted,” Bobbi grinned as she shifted to straddle his lap. “I was thinking about how I could really use a little more dick at the moment.” She was being dirty and Hunter liked that. 

“Really? Miss Big Clit isn’t doing it for you?” Hunter was joking but Bobbi reached down and pinched his nipple harshly. 

“Do not repeat that,” she snapped. “I don’t know why I told you that. Just… of course she’s doing it for me, but I have two lovers and I haven’t had you in me near enough lately.” Bobbi reached for his pants and Hunter shifted to give her some room. She took her time treating Hunter, making every bit of his skin tingle. “Take off your shirt.” She’d already lost hers and was currently kneeling in front of him in a little polka dot bra and shorts. 

“You’re like a wet dream, Bobbi.” His fingers stroked through her hair, pulling it back from her face. “Tie it back for me.” He had a feeling she was going to use her mouth first and Hunter loved watching her face when she sucked him. Bobbi used all those long lines to draw his attention as he was stripped totally naked. Bobbi knew he liked lingerie and left her bra on for him to ogle. Her lips ran along the inside of his thigh over and over, sucking at the veins until he was nearly humping the air. 

“Relax, baby.” Bobbi’s hands moved, squeezing from his knee to his groin as her lips finally wrapped around the head of his cock. Hunter’s hands gripped the back of her head, thumbs framing that pretty face as she started to move. Bobbi closed her eyes and moaned around him, playing it up and ripping through any little bit of control Hunter might have had. She slipped her mouth off the head with a pornographic slurp, swollen lips turned up into a smile. 

Bobbi straddled him again, capturing his cock between his own stomach and the fabric of her shorts. What was more incredible was where he was pressed to the hard planes of her stomach. “Bloody hell, Bobbi.” She drew his arms up over his head and then ran her teeth down every muscle as those hips danced against him. His hands came back down and he pulled her into a hard kiss. Bobbi followed, pushing him down against the cushions and taking his cock in her palm. She stroked him roughly a few times before standing up. She dropped her panties and shorts, stepping out of them then straddling Hunter again. 

What happened next wasn’t his proudest moment, but Hunter had managed a couple of good minutes before he came inside Bobbi quite unexpectedly. “I’ll take it as a compliment,” Bobbi joked as she rode him through, making it so he was the one who had to ask her to stop. “You owe me tomorrow,” she joked as his eyes drifted. She knew him too well. He was going to be no good right now. “We’re talking slow oral, fingering, fucking my g-spot….” Hunter groaned. “I know,” she laughed, “torture. But I expect it. Now go to bed.” 

Bobbi got up, wiggling a little in that _ew that feels weird_ way she always did when he went off inside of her. “Do you wash up?” Bobbi looked back at Hunter. “…before you go to her. Do you wash up?” 

“Tonight I’m going to,” Bobbi agreed. “Especially if I’m going to have the all oral, all day party I fully intend on having tomorrow.” She winked. “Don’t worry, Jemma will get me started.” She was teasing him and had that dirty, naughty smile she got. Bobbi leaned in to run her tongue along the underside of his softening cock. “Now go to bed. You clearly need more beauty sleep.” They flipped each other off then kissed for awhile before going their separate ways. Hunter waited until he heard the shower turn on to get up, treasuring how worn out his body felt and how he really needed to make that happen a lot more often. Maybe not being an asshat was paying off.


	27. Chapter 27

Seeing Jemma and Hunter getting along like they were made Bobbi incredibly happy. When Bobbi got incredibly happy, she’d been compared to a supernova. Right now she was giggling in the sand with Jemma, rolling around and kissing as the surf got closer. Everything felt beautiful. Her knee was all but healed, though she still did her physical therapy every day. After all, it was hard to skip when your girlfriend was also your doctor. They were going out running every day now, both happy to have a partner. Bobbi was feeling stronger and there had even been talk of going back to S.H.I.E.L.D. The only problem was that meant they’d have to go covert again. Bobbi hated the idea, but that was life, wasn’t it? 

Instead of dwelling, she was focusing on the good things in life like the way Jemma’s thighs felt around her bare hips. They were both in their swimsuits and wet from the swim they’d taken earlier. The sand covered them and was starting to grate. Still it took Bobbi a few more minutes to decide they really did need to get out of the sand if they were going to do much more. “Let me take you inside.” 

“Promise,” Jemma asked her with a wag of her brow. 

“Promise.” Jemma helped Bobbi up, reaching down to dust the sand off the back of the woman’s thighs. “Let’s shower. It’ll be easier.” They agreed and headed to the outdoor shower, the really cold one. It got off the worst of the sand, though they both ended up freezing after. That didn’t matter, though, because they went on kissing under the spray for a little while. Eventually, though, they sprinted inside to jump in the real shower and scrub the seawater out of their hair. 

It was a quick affair and they came out to the bedroom, toweling off as they walked. Bobbi slid in behind Jemma when they got into the bedroom, running her hand over Jemma’s stomach beneath the edge of the towel. “You’ve gotten some color.” Her lips trailed over the shower-damp skin of Jemma’s neck. “Even your hair’s lightened a little.” Bobbi gently dried Jemma’s hair, fingers massaging the strands and her scalp as she guided Jemma to sit on her towel in the chair. Bobbi came around, dragging the towel over Jemma’s shoulders, down her sides. 

Just the tail of the towel trailed down Jemma’s thigh, making the woman moan. Bobbi let the towel fall and pressed herself to Jemma, kissing her down over the slope of one breast. She took her time with the nipple, starting with her tongue. As the tip stroked around the sensitive pebble of flesh, Bobbi’s hand moved between Jemma’s thighs. She was wet already and Bobbi nibbled her nipple in reward for that very appropriate response. “I could devour you.” 

Jemma had really come into her own sexuality, grinning before encouraging Bobbi to do just that. “I wish you’d put your mouth to work doing just that.” It was awkward but Jemma’s awkwardness was part of what made her sexy. Besides, if you gave Bobbi two minutes, Jemma wouldn’t be saying much of anything. Bobbi’s fingers played with Jemma’s clit as her mouth trailed between her breasts. They fell to the sides just a little, letting Bobbi tongue across the skin that smelled so much like the woman she loved. 

By the time Bobbi’s lips finally wrapped around Jemma’s clit, the woman was moaning loudly. Her fingers gripped into Bobbi’s hair as her hips came up off the chair. Bobbi sucked, treating her clit like a little cock for a few minutes until Jemma was cresting the wave of her first orgasm. Bobbi worked her out, continuing until she sensed Jemma’s plateau. Bobbi took a breath then, slipping two fingers in high and firm around her clit. Then she began with her tongue. At first it was wide, sloppy licks and sucks, but it moved to a more focused attack at the sweetest, most sensitive parts of Jemma’s folds. 

She tasted like shower water and the purest form of her arousal. Bobbi couldn’t get enough and pushed her tongue into Jemma so she could engulf her whole sense of taste and smell with Jemma. Bobbi used her tongue to lazily fuck the redhead, getting the deep groans that meant she was starting to feel that oversensitivity that could sometimes lead to incredible orgasms for Jemma. Bobbi had shown Jemma that her body could do so much more than what she thought it was capable of. Jemma hadn’t had an orgasm with another person until she’d been with Bobbi. The men Jemma had been with were useless, selfish twats as far as Bobbi was concerned, and morons to boot. Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to dive face first into Jemma? 

She started to whine and Bobbi replaced her tongue with two fingers, stretching Jemma down to open her up. Those hips started moving so much that Bobbi had to use her other hand to pin Jemma. Her hand twisted back around to pinch the top of Jemma’s clit so she could suck even more in. Some slow, deep pushes of her fingers later, Jemma was exploding around Bobbi’s fingers, screaming out her name with both hands gripping Bobbi close. Her nails dug into Bobbi’s skull and it was a little hard to breathe, but Bobbi knew damn well that she wasn’t going to resist for one second. Jemma was making up for lost time as far as Bobbi was concerned and she’d embrace any kind of sexual exploration Jemma wanted to walk her into any day. 

“Bobbi… need… just… need a breath.” Jemma’s hands pulled a little and Bobbi moved to kiss the inside of her thigh. Jemma’s hands started to stroke Bobbi’s hair in these exhausted, sort of tranced out strokes that were just a little too hard. “Wow…” Jemma’s eyes were half closed as her hand ran up and down her sternum. “I love your mouth.” 

“Me too,” came the reply from across the room. Bobbi’s eyes closed because she knew what happened next. Hunter had been watching and now Jemma was going to flip out and …. but she wasn’t flipping out. Jemma just continued to stroke the back of Bobbi’s neck and to her shoulders. 

“… can I kiss her,” Hunter asked quietly. The implication was clear: _I want to kiss Bobbi because she’ll taste like you._ It surprised Bobbi that Jemma nodded. Hunter came closer, offering Bobbi his hand. Jemma didn’t move to cover herself, instead intrigued by the picture a naked Bobbi and a fully clothed Hunter made. Bobbi closed her eyes as Hunter kissed her, the man groaned deep and pulled her close as his tongue pushed in to seek out Jemma. He almost vibrated when he tasted her and Bobbi couldn’t help but feel just a twinge of jealousy. 

“She’s even better inside,” Bobbi pointed out, maybe rubbing it in a little. She pushed two fingers into Jemma and played a little, rubbing her fingers over the rough patch of her g-spot enough to get her moaning before withdrawing them and painting her own lips. The fact that Jemma was ok with this was beyond mind-boggling, but Bobbi was not about to look this gift horse in the mouth. Hunter kissed Bobbi again, rougher, picking her up and pushing her into the wall. Jemma shifted, curling up a little as she watched. 

Bobbi felt Hunter digging into her thigh and pressed down, rubbing herself against him as they kissed. Bobbi glanced over to Jemma who was still watching with half-lidded eyes. Who knew that the way to get Jemma involved in her first threesome was to make her cum her brains out first? Hunter dropped Bobbi to her feet then hit his knees, pulling Bobbi’s long leg over his shoulder before her started to work her up. Bobbi’s eyes met Jemma’s and she got the subtle nod that she’d been waiting for. Yes, Jemma was with them and yes she was ok with it. Bobbi moaned deeply as the presence of both of them in the room in this kind of moment really settled into her bones. Hunter played dirty and rubbed her asshole with his thumb until she came, making her have to grab the ceiling beam to stay on her feet. 

He had that smug smile but that faded as Jemma quietly approached. She looked nervous, but that braveness was there. Her fingers ran over the back of Hunter’s hand and Bobbi was able to see for the first time how truly taken by Jemma Hunter was. She didn’t know exactly what Jemma felt for Hunter, but it was clear by the way her fingers ran over his cheek that there was something there. Bobbi watched as Jemma leaned up to press her lips to Hunter’s. “I love the way she tastes,” Jemma quietly confessed to Hunter before the tip of her tongue ran along his bottom lip. 

Bobbi thought Hunter might just burst through his pants at that moment, watching in total arousal at the picture of Jemma softly kissing Hunter all over his face, cleaning him of any trace of Bobbi with a careful focus that had Bobbi sliding her hand between her thighs. To his credit, Hunter didn’t move. He kissed her back, but he didn’t grab for her like he might have normally. Hell, Bobbi might have marks already from how roughly he’d grabbed her. Jemma evoked this lightning in a bottle sort of calm in Hunter that she could see it resonate under his skin. She released him, looking at Bobbi. “Can I see you two together?” 

Hunter’s eyes went wide, and he looked at Jemma with such shock that he almost scared her off of it. “Of course,” Bobbi put in, turning Hunter’s face so she could kiss him. “You never have to convince me to get into bed with him.” Her hand moved to his cock, stroking him through his pants. Bobbi stripped off Hunter’s shirt, kissing over his shoulder to his Adam’s apple. “I want to suck him first.” Jemma nodded, moving to her chair again to watch as Hunter’s pants were dropped. Hunter had a great cock, nice and fat. That was something Bobbi had always adored about it. She felt more full with Hunter inside her than with any other man she’d ever slept with. 

Jemma watched them as Bobbi moved Hunter to sit on the edge of the bed as she leaned forward to wrap her mouth around his cock. She’d pulled his pants down before, revealing him in one swoop before wrapping her mouth around him. Hunter gasped and gripped the sheets. “Bobbi.” She looked up at him when his hand finally freed itself from her hair. “Need …” Bobbi wasn’t dim. She knew what Hunter needed and backed off. She wanted him to take a little longer, to enjoy this because Jemma might well freak out and never do it again. Bobbi intended for it to be long and fun for all involved. Hunter caught his breath and Bobbi shifted, climbing up into bed with him. 

“I really think you need to return the favor,” Bobbi pointed out. “Plus… you know what eating her does to me.” On cue, Hunter reached out and pressed his palm into her slick folds. He groaned and Bobbi nodded. Hunter was incredibly eager and tossed her up toward the head of the bed while climbing after, pulling at her legs. 

“She talks about it,” Hunter told a blushing Jemma. “Bobbi won’t share many details, much to my chagrin, but she does talk about how sweet you are.” Hunter ran his fingers between Bobbi’s folds, getting them slick and making her moan. “She thinks it has to do with all the fruit you eat,” Hunter pointed out as his mouth ran down Bobbi’s breast. “Any scientific backup for that, doc?” 

Jemma’s eyes fluttered and she sat up a little bit, looking at them with wide eyes. She was coming out of the love stoned stupor she’d been in and Bobbi could feel her own heart begin to pound. This could go very, very bad very, very quick and Bobbi started to panic. But then Jemma did something. She took a couple of deep breaths and started to talk to Hunter about how one’s diet could influence the way they tasted. Jemma rounded the bed slowly, eyes darting over Bobbi’s skin. Hunter leaned in and licked the crease of Bobbi’s leg, getting a deep groan from her. “For instance, it’s shown that if women….” Bobbi was the focus of Jemma’s attention, but she did notice that Jemma would flick her eyes to the way Hunter’s tongue would run over Bobbi’s bare skin. 

Bobbi’s eyes moved between the two of them, groaning deeply. Hunter had exceptional skills and the eager way he grabbed Bobbi’s hips had her going off within a couple of minutes. She gripped his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as shocked, stunted noises came out of her. Bobbi fell back against the bed as Hunter’s tongue slowed then moved over to the inside of Bobbi’s thigh. “That was amazing,” Jemma told Bobbi. Her brown eyes were wide, posture focused in on Bobbi and Hunter. Good, Bobbi thought, they had a shot at this. 

“Just wait,” was all Hunter said for quite some time. He moved Bobbi from position to position, showing off every move he had. And there were a lot. It started with his mouth, then fingers and mouth… then his cock. Bobbi felt the swell of it pressing and watched Jemma as she felt it disappear inside of her. Bobbi responded immediately, pushing into him. “That’s my girl.” Hunter’s hand moved between her breasts and up to her throat, stroking in long, firm waves with his thrusts. “That’s it, Bob. We’re going to exhaust you tonight.” 

The _we_ did not go unnoticed. Neither did the fact that Jemma was slipping into bed, kneeling next to them before folding into a demure little pose that hid her sex. Hunter was giving her slow rolls of his hips from behind, holding her leg up over his as they lay on their side. “H… Hunter….” His fingers came to her clit and a few seconds later she was flying. Hunter kept going, pushing her until she went again. Thank God Hunter had stamina like very few she’d ever been with, and without pharmaceutical aides. Though, the couple of times he had taken a Viagra just for fun had resulted in Bobbi limping the next day. That had been fun. 

“Seeing you like this,” Bobbi’s eyes moved to Jemma who was rubbing her thighs together as she watched them. “You’re so beautiful when you climax.” Jemma’s fingers reached over and brushed Bobbi’s hair from her eyes. “I want to learn how to make you cum like that.” Jemma never used that word, and even as it left her lips, she flushed. Hunter pulled out and Bobbi grabbed for him. Jemma seemed appreciative of the moment to gain her wits. 

“What the ….” But then Hunter was putting her on her back and moving his face back between her thighs. Sometimes he’d do this, get very close to cumming and pull back. He’d distract himself by eating her out until he was confident he could keep going without cumming for awhile more. God Bless Hunter’s inclination toward torturous activities with his cock. Hunter ran his teeth across her pubic bone as he worked his lower jaw, drawing a desperate gasp from Bobbi. 

“You could get a better angle down here,” Hunter said as Bobbi lay panting with her arms over her head. Jemma looked uncomfortable and Hunter shrugged. “It’s not like I’m going to jump you. You’ve made it abundantly clear you don’t want anything to do with me sexually and despite being a filthy pervert, I’m not in the business of hurting women… unless they ask very nicely.” Hunter gave Bobbi’s clit a few little slaps that had her clawing at the sheets and trying to move away and toward the sensation all in one motion. 

Jemma moved lower, shifting in so she could watch Hunter as he talked her through how to play Bobbi’s body like a champion. Once Jemma started talking, they started comparing notes about how to get Bobbi really going. The inner exhibitionist in Bobbi preened at their attentions, the focus of Hunter’s fingers and Jemma’s gaze. The outer exhibitionist was putting on one hell of a show for her lovers, proud to have them both staring at her. Hunter spread her legs wide, pushing them up until only her head and shoulders remained on the bed. “If you hold her hips you can….” Hunter showed how he had greater control before he flopped back and pulled her to straddle his face. 

Hunter’s arms came around her thighs, locking her in tight as he devoured her. Bobbi was on the cusp when she felt another hand, a smaller one, move over her stomach. “Yes,” she nodded, eyes opening to look at Jemma. “Please, baby.” Jemma leaned in and kissed Bobbi as Hunter finished her off again, moving her lips from Bobbi’s mouth to her breast when she finally did cum again. Bobbi sought out Jemma’s mouth when she caught a breath, groaning and shivering. “Wow… just… You two are incredible.” Bobbi collapsed on the bed next to them, her hand pressed between her thighs. She needed a minute. 

“Says the woman who could be a porn star with those kind of orgasms.” Hunter didn’t wipe his mouth clean, and it was a good thing because Jemma moved closer. Keeping her lower body well away, she kissed Hunter’s cheek. Hunter held his hands back, and Bobbi knew how hard that was for him. “She swells a little after I fuck her… so when…” Hunter shuddered as Jemma kissed his chin, “when that happens, I can press my tongue in and really fill her up.” Jemma sucked Hunter’s bottom lip into her mouth and then proceeded to take Hunter up on finding out how thick the taste of Bobbi was on his tongue. 

“Jemma,” Bobbi asked softly as she ran her hand down her girlfriend’s back. “Can Hunter touch you?” Jemma’s brows knitted. “Your shoulders or back… just so he doesn’t have to clench his hands so hard.” Bobbi didn’t expect Jemma to do anything more than kiss Hunter right now, so she really was just asking on his behalf so he didn’t give himself hand cramps trying to keep his hands off of her. “It’s so hard not to touch you.” Bobbi kissed Jemma’s shoulder as the woman pulled back to catch a breath. 

“Back… sides, arms… stomach above the navel.” Jemma was efficient about it as she grabbed a pillow and pushed it toward Hunter. “Cover up?” He raised his brow but complied and he was rewarded with Jemma moving closer, her breasts brushing his chest. Hunter seemed happy enough with that for awhile, kissing her deep and slow as her nipples trailed against his chest. “You’re hurting,” Jemma asked Hunter when he winced mid-kiss. 

“Not the first time,” Hunter dismissed. 

“You want to finish.” She looked at Bobbi. “Do you do it inside of her?” Jemma knew Bobbi was on birth control because she was her doctor, but it was still an interesting question and something Bobbi was going to bring up later. 

“If she’ll let me.” Hunter shifted, the pillow moving away from his hard, angry red cock. 

“I want him to,” Jemma said over her shoulder at Bobbi. “Then I want to watch him clean you with his mouth.” 

A shock of desire shot through Bobbi at Jemma’s words. “You are a surprise,” she said. “I’ll only let him do it if you sit on my face while he does.” 

The rest of the night became a blur of incredible pleasure then relaxing a moment before starting again. The sun was coming up by the time they finally called it a night, and Bobbi found it incredibly comforting to have Jemma curled up on one side and Hunter on the other. Maybe that was what life could actually be like. Maybe they’d finally understand that they both gave her something incredibly important and very different, but together they were like nothing else. Hunter and Jemma were her everything. Bobbi laid there, her fingers stroking over Jemma’s shoulder as she let their breaths synch up. It reminded her of those early days in the cramped bunks. It was time to go back, time for her to start her life again now that she had something to live for.


End file.
